Hope
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Everyone wishes on a star. But what would happen if it came true? I wished upon a star and woke up in Once Upon a Time to help Henry help Emma. And the weird thing? It isn't a dream. My name's Hope and I wished to join Once Upon a Time and I got it. Now I joined the final battle.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**This story came to me earlier today when I was reading One Simple Wish. I loved the idea and decided to create this. Hope you enjoy.**

Everyone has hope. Except for me. I'm Hope and I'm an orphan. I've lived in an orphanage my whole life. I used to have friends but they all got adopted and stopped writing me. I never got their phone numbers. In my orphanage, the kids are organized by age. I'm the only 13 year old left. One night, I was flipping through the channels when I came across ABC. I barely watched the network but I noticed they were about to air a new show so I decided to watch it. It was called **Once Upon a Time**. I fell in love with the show and watched it over and over again. One night, I finished watching it for the 5th time and decided to make a wish. My birthday was only a week away but since the orphanage doesn't celebrate birthdays, I make a wish on a star every year a week early. I ran to my window and waited. Then, I saw it. A shooting star. _I wish I could be on __**Once Upon a Time**__._ I wished. I smiled to myself and climbed into my bed for the night, unaware what would happen next.

* * *

I woke up and realized I was on a bus, my head against the window. _What the?_ I thought when I heard,

"That a good book?" I turned towards the voice and saw an old woman talking to a young boy sitting next to me.

"This?" the boy said, "Is more than just a book." The old woman laughed a little and the boy looked at me. I gasped. It was Henry. "You're awake!" he cried. I gave Henry a small smile,

"Hi. Um…what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Henry looked confused.

"This is a dream!" I cried, "You're on a TV show!" Henry looked even more confused and asked,

"What TV show?"

"It's called **Once Upon a **Time and it's about you and your birth mother Emma trying to break a curse set by the Evil Queen to send fairy tale characters to our world." Henry pulled out a book. The book.

"Like this book." He smiled and flipped through the pages until he landed on a page with a girl and a woman. The woman was Snow White and the girl looked like me. She had blonde hair, which was so long it trailed around her on the forest floor, bluish-green eyes and wore a light purple ball gown. Snow's black hair was pulled slightly up to keep it out of her face and wore a hunting outfit made of fur, her green eyes sparkling. "That's Snow White when she found her cousin Hope hiding in the forest. Snow was hiding in the forest after the Evil Queen told the Huntsman to kill her. Hope was trying to escape the Evil Queen's clutches after she found out the Queen killed Snow." Henry explained.

"That's me." I gasped, "But how?" Henry shrugged,

"I don't know. But do you believe me?"

"I believe you Henry but I can't see how that's me."

"What's your name?"

"Hope."

"It _**has**_ to be you! You're the first person I've seen who fits the description of Hope and you have the same name!"

"Look Henry. I believe you about the curse but I can't believe you about that being me." Henry looked disappointed so I told him I'd help him. He brightened at that and led me towards taxis when we got off the bus.

"Do you accept credit cards?" he asked. The driver looked at the Mary Margaret's credit card and asked,

"Where to chief?" Henry smiled and gave him Emma's address. We hopped in and took off.

* * *

When we reached Emma's, Henry looked nervous.

"It'll be ok, Henry." I offered him a smile and he knocked on the door. Emma answered looking up and then looked down at Henry and me.

"Uh…can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." Henry ducked under Emma's arm and walked into the apartment. I followed saying,

"I'm Hope." To Emma. Emma followed us saying she didn't have a son causing Henry to turn around and look at her.

"10 years ago, did you give a baby up for adoption? That was me." He said matter-of-factly. Emma ran out and into the bathroom.

"You know, you could've dropped the ball a little nicer." I said. Henry shrugged and cried out,

"Hey, you have any juice?" I opened the fridge and grabbed the jug. "Never mind, Hope's got it." I poured Henry a glass and he had time for a sip when Emma came out, still frazzled. "You know, we probably should get going."

"Going? Where?" Emma asked.

"I want you to come home with me." Henry smiled at Emma and I smiled at him in encouragement. Emma picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Ok kids. I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped us." Henry looked serious.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." Emma stopped dialing and hung up the phone.

"Yep." I walked over and stood by Henry in support.

"Listen kid, I'm not good at a lot but I have one talent. Let's call it a 'super power'. I can tell when anyone is lying and you kid are." Emma started dialing again when I interrupted,

"Wait. Please don't call the cops."

"Please come home with me." Henry finished.

"Alright and where is home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Henry nodded. "Alright. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." Emma quickly changed out of her pink dress into a white shirt, jeans and boots. She grabbed her red leather jacket and headed out the door. Henry jumped off the stool and I followed, shutting the door behind us. Henry and I followed Emma to her yellow bug. Henry hopped in the front and I took the back. Emma got in the driver's seat and started the car. We pulled out and headed on our way to Storybrooke. I stared out the window at all the sights.

"Can we stop? I'm hungry." Henry said and I laughed a little.

"Kid, this isn't a road trip and we are not stopping." Henry returned to his book causing Emma to look over and ask, "What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready." Henry answered.

"For a bunch of fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened. You should know more than anyone."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book."

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"Use your super power. See if I'm lying." Emma looked at Henry briefly before turning back to the road.

"Oh kid. You've got issues."

"Yep and you and Hope are gonna fix them." My eyes widened at this. Emma's supposed to break the curse and I'm supposed to help her with Henry? I'm now positive this isn't a dream. I realized I was wearing a light purple shirt and jeans with my favorite boots. _Magic._ I thought and smiled.

"Hope?" Emma suddenly broke into my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe Henry?" I debated what to do. I know Henry's right, I know that, but should I tell Emma?

"No. I'm just a friend." I lied. Henry looked back and realized I was lying to help gain Emma's trust. Emma barely looked at me before turning back to the road. She didn't have enough time to realize I'm lying. I breathed a sigh of relief and watched out the car window when I saw it. Through the rain I could make out the **Welcome to Storybrooke **sign. I smiled and met eyes with Henry. The final battle was almost starting.

* * *

"How about an address?" Emma asked.

"Forty-four not-telling-you street." Henry smiled. This caused Emma to slam down the brakes and get out of the car. Henry and I followed.

"Look kids, it's been a long night and it's almost…" Emma looked up at the clock tower and I followed. There it was. Stuck on 8:15. "8:15?"

"That clock hasn't worked my whole life." Henry explained, "Time's frozen here. The Evil Queen did it with her curse."

"So the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" Emma said.

"They don't remember who they are." Henry continued.

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?"

"It's true." Henry insisted.

"Then, why don't they just leave?"

"They can't. If they try bad things happen."

"Henry!" a voice called. I looked behind Emma and saw Archie Hopper running up to us with his Dalmatian.

"Ah. He's so cute. What's his name?" I asked as I bent down to pet the dog.

"Pongo." Archie smiled at me.

"I always wanted a pet but the orphanage never let us have any." I said and looked up to see sympathy in Emma's eyes and shock in Archie's. Probably from figuring out I'm an orphan. I never made any friends outside the orphanage and I never spoke about being an orphan to anyone. This was the first time I said anything about it in public. Archie changed the subject,

"And who's this?"

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home." Emma said.

"She's my mom, Archie." Henry said, "And that's Hope."

"Oh." Archie gasped.

"You know where he lives?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Down on Mifflin Street. Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the mayor's kid?" Emma looked down at Henry who stared at the ground.

"Um…maybe." Henry bent down and started petting Pongo with me when Emma said it was time to go.

"Ok. Henry where were you? You missed our session." Archie said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip where I met Hope." Archie looked at me and I diverted my gaze to Pongo. When I felt his eyes leave me, I looked to see him bending in front of Henry saying,

"Henry, what'd I tell you about lying?" Archie stared at Henry right in the eye, "Giving into one's darkness accomplishes nothing."

"Okay. I should probably get him home." Emma interrupted.

"Right. See you Henry." Archie waved as he and Pongo walked off.

"That's your shrink?" Emma looked at Henry.

"I'm not crazy." Henry insisted.

"I know he just doesn't seem cursed to me."

"They don't remember who they are." Henry hopped back into the car and followed.

"Alright. I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked.

"Jiminy Cricket!" Henry cried.

"Right the lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little."

"I'm not Pinocchio!" Henry insisted.

"Of course not because that would be ridiculous." Emma said before she got into the car. I laughed a little. I knew what would happen next. Or rather _WHO _we'd meet next. The Evil Queen of Storybrooke herself. Regina Mills.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. If you read my other story Let it Snow, I'm sorry but until I get 10 reviews I'm not continuing it. Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll update soon! Later.**


	2. Chapter 2: End of the Pilot

**Hey guys. What's this? 2 chapters in one day? That's right! I had a half day today at school so I'm kind of bored and seriously need to do something so this is it. Thanks SO much to DarolineWritingGoddess for giving me the inspiration for this story and for giving it its first review! So this chapter will finish up the pilot and I might include Fairy Tale Land later but we'll have to see! Thank you everyone who's read Hope so far! Now on with the story!**

* * *

I stared out the window of Emma's bug as we drove down Mifflin Street. The houses were huge! We finally stopped in front of a huge white house. _Geez. _I thought, _Is Regina trying to live in a castle?_ I opened the door and followed Henry and Emma.

"Please don't take me back there!" Henry begged.

"Kid, I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick." Emma said.

"Doubt it." I muttered.

"I don't have parents." Henry complained, "Just a mom and she's-evil!" Emma bent down to Henry's level and looked him right in the eye,

"Kid, I'm sure that's not true." Just then, the door opened and I saw her in person for the first time. The Evil Queen herself.

"Henry!" Regina cried on seeing us. She ran over. She wore a gray dress and gray shoes. Her black hair was short and her face was pretty dry, considering her 'son' just came home. She looked fake. Her smile was fake, her love was fake, and everything was fake about her. "Where have you been? Are you hurt?" she asked after she hugged Henry, who didn't look too happy to have his 'mom' hug him.

"I found my real mom!" Henry cried and ran into the house. I ran after him, ignoring Regina's deathly glare.

"Henry!" I cried and ran after him up the stairs. He ran into his room and I followed. "Hey Henry." I sat down on his bed next to him.

"She doesn't love me." Henry said quietly and moved to his window. I followed and saw he was staring at Emma and Regina.

"I know Henry." I said, "But there's nothing you can do about it. For now she's your mom."

"I'd rather have Emma."

"At least you're adopted." I muttered. Henry turned towards me and I sighed, "I'm the only 13 year old left and my friends lost touch with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Look, I've got you now and that life I had apparently isn't real anymore. This is my present now and I'm going to help you." I smiled at Henry and he smiled back when the sheriff Graham walked in.

"Who are you?" he asked with his Irish accent.

"Hope. Henry's friend." I answered and looked at Graham. He smiled at me and said,

"Well Hope, you best be going. Henry's real mom is leaving too."

"She's leaving?!" Henry cried and sighed.

"I'll try and make her stay, Henry." I whispered, "I promise." Henry smiled at me as I left. I ran down the stairs behind Graham, my long blonde hair flying behind me.

"Well you don't have to worry about him, Madam Mayor." Graham said, "Henry's just a tired young lad."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Regina gave Graham a fake smile. I went outside and leaned against Emma's bug, waiting for her. I stared up at Henry's window and smiled at him. He just sat there, waiting. Emma walked out of Regina's house and turned towards Henry's window once she was out of Regina's yard. Henry walked off and turned off his light. Emma walked up to me and asked,

"What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you." I answered.

"You can't come with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need a kid following me."

"You're not staying." I stated.

"No."

"Why not? You think Henry's happy? You think he's okay with his life? If he was he wouldn't go find you because that's what family does! They find each other!" I was yelling now.

"Look kid, Henry has a mom and I'm not getting involved so move." Emma pulled my arm and got me off her car as lightly as possible. It didn't hurt me but I felt bad for Henry.

"I have a name you know! It's Hope and that's what you need Emma! Henry isn't happy with that…that…WITCH! So open your eyes and fight for your son!" Emma didn't reply. She got in her bug and drove off. I felt tears in my eyes. I promised Henry I would convince Emma and I didn't. That was heartbreaking because I never broke a promise before and now I did. I wiped my tears and ran as fast as I could. I didn't pay attention to where I was going but I didn't care. I finally stopped in front of Granny's Diner. I sat down and buried my head in my knees and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a nudging at my leg. I looked up and saw Ruby. She wore a black top, black short skirt, black tights and boots. Her dark brown hair had red highlights and she wore gothic makeup.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I wiped my eyes and ran my fingers through my long blonde hair. It trailed around me like it did to the 'me' in Henry's book.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered uncertainly. Ruby looked worried so I stood up and held out my hand, "I'm Hope."

"Ruby." Ruby gave me a small smile and shook my hand. I smiled. I really wanted to learn more about her alter-self Red Riding Hood on the show but now I had the actual book to look it up with help from Henry. I was about to ask Ruby something when I saw a tow truck roll by. It was towing Emma's bug.

"I got to go, Ruby." I said before I ran off.

"See you around." Ruby called. I ran to the police station by following the tow truck. I ran in, to the surprise of Marco, Graham and Leroy, and ran over to Emma's cell.

"Emma, what happened!?" I cried. Emma didn't answer because Graham walked over, asking her the exact same thing.

"I wasn't drunk." Emma said, "There was a wolf in the middle of the road." I believed her. After all, I saw the episode but Graham, who didn't even know he was on a TV show, didn't. Emma would have continued when the Wicked Witch of Storybrooke West ran in crying,

"Graham! Henry's missing again. We need…" She stopped when she noticed Emma and me. Her eyes reflected her shock of still seeing Emma in town and anger at me. "Do you know where Henry is?" she asked Emma.

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your place." Emma gestured to the bars as proof.

"What if we help?" I suggested.

"How can you help find my son?"

"I find people for a living." Emma answered. Graham let her out and we all went back to Regina's house to check Henry's computer.

* * *

We did find something on his computer alright. At first we found nothing because Henry deleted all of them but Emma got them back and revealed that Henry used a website and Mary Margaret's credit card to find Emma. Now, we're in Henry's school finding Mary Margaret.

"Did you really see a wolf in the road?" I asked Emma.

"Would you believe me?"

"You'd be surprised with what I believe." I smiled as Emma laughed a little and nodded. We walked into Mary Margaret's room to find Regina asking her if she knew where Henry was. Mary Margaret said no and told Regina about the book. Regina thought it was nonsense and walked out, pushing books off Mary Margaret's desk in the process while telling Emma and me to have a nice trip back to Boston. Emma and I bent down and helped Mary Margaret with the books.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Oh, no it's fine. She's the mayor, after all." Mary Margaret said.

"More like a witch." I muttered and got a look from Emma.

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Emma."

"Uh…" I didn't want to tell her yet. Mary Margaret looked weirdly at Emma and, when she wasn't looking, Emma looked at her. I knew they were mother and daughter but neither knew of course.

"Why'd you give Henry a fairy tale book?" Emma interrupted.

"They're classics. That's why we all know them." We walked out of the classroom and Mary Margaret continued, "That poor boy. He struggles with the same question they all do. 'Why would anyone give me up?'" Mary Margaret turned when Emma stopped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No it's ok. I made the choice."

"I gave Henry that book so he could have the most important thing anyone can have." Mary Margaret said.

"Hope." I finished, "My names Hope." Mary Margaret smiled at me so I continued, "And I know how Henry feels." Mary Margaret's eyes widened and she stuttered,

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"You know where Henry is." Emma said.

"You might want to check his castle." Mary Margaret smiled at us before we walked off.

"Bye Mary Margaret!" I called behind us.

"Go to Regina's house." Emma said.

"No way. That witch hates me."

"Go."

"No. I'm coming to find Henry." Then, I got in Emma's car and she sighed as we drove off.

* * *

When we arrived near Henry's castle, I got out first. I ran towards the castle while Emma grabbed the book. "Henry!" I cried and sat next to him. Emma followed and gave Henry the book saying,

"You forgot this in my car."

"I thought when I brought you here, things would change and the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

"You don't have to pretend. I know you like Hope and me. And I know why you gave me up. You wanted to give me my best chance."

"You're not right about a lot kid but you're right about that. I did want to give you your best chance and it's not with me. Come on."

"Please don't take me back! She doesn't love me! Just stay with me for one week that's all I ask and you'll see I'm not crazy!"

"Kid, I have to get you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's like with her! My life sucks!"

"You want to know what sucks? My parents abandoned me on the side of a freeway; they didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! Look, your mom might not be the best but she's trying. Just give her a chance."

"Don't worry Henry. Everything will be fine."

"But that's not true!"

"What?"

"You weren't abandoned on a freeway. That's just where you crossed. Your parents were trying to protect you from the curse!"

"Yeah. I'm sure they were. Now let's get you home." Emma led the way back to the car and Henry and I followed.

"Henry, no matter what happens; I promise I'll help you. Emma will stay." I whispered to Henry.

"How do you know?"

"I watched this episode 5 times. Emma will stay." I smiled at Henry as we hopped into the car and drove back to the house of the Wicked Witch of Storybrooke West.

When we arrived at the witch's house, Henry ran in without saying anything. I tried to follow him but Regina glared at me and I backed off this time.'

"Thank you, Miss. Swan." Regina said.

"You want to know something crazy?" Emma asked, "Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday and then Henry and Hope showed up and…"

"Miss. Swan don't think this is an invitation back into his life."

"I'm sorry?"

"You've missed 10 years of his life doing, who knows what, and while you were doing that, I soothed every fever, suffered every tantrum and every bad dream while you were missing. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for and you gave up the right to see him when you shipped him off. So, Miss. Swan, stay out of Henry's life or I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." Regina started walking back inside when Emma asked,

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"She said, 'do you love Henry?'" I repeated. I earned a glare from Regina as she answered,

"Of course I do." Then she walked back into the house. _Hmmm. _I thought, _Have the last word much?_ I looked up at Emma's face.

"Do you believe her?" I asked. Emma didn't answer so I took that as a no. Emma walked back to the bug and turned around and asked,

"You coming?"

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"Back to Boston?"

"No, here."

"You're staying?"

"For Henry." I smiled at Emma and got in the car.

* * *

We drove to **Granny's Bed and Breakfast.** When we walked in, Ruby came down the stairs arguing with Granny about leaving for Boston. She wore what I saw her in this morning. Ruby walked past us while Emma asked for a square view room for two.

"I know you." Ruby said, pointing at me, "Hope right?"

"Yeah. Hey Ruby." I smiled at her when Granny asked for our names.

"Swan. Emma Swan." Emma said.

"Brian. Hope Brian." I said and got a look from Emma probably because I said it like her.

"Emma, Hope. What lovely names." I turned around and found Mr. Gold.

"Thanks." Emma said.

"It's all here." Granny said, holding out money.

"Ah, yes of course." Mr. Gold, _Rumplestilskin_, took the money and looked at Emma and me and said, "You enjoy your stay, Emma, Hope." Mr. Gold walked out.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"He owns this place." Ruby answered.

"The inn?" I asked, playing dumb.

"No. The town." Ruby looked at us. Emma shrugged it off and took the room key. Once we were in our room, I claimed the window bed and looked out across Storybrooke. I smiled. The clock said 8:16.

**Again, thank you everyone who's read this. Once again, I want to thank DarolineWritingGoddess for the inspiration and my first review. Please review and next time, Emma learns who Henry thinks her mom is, Mary Margaret helps Hope get adjusted to Storybrooke, the final battle begins between Emma and Regina(the witch) and Emma and Hope get kicked out of Granny's with the little things Emma has and the stuff Mary Margaret buys for Hope. Again thanks for reading and if you review, I'll thank you in the next chapter. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Final Battle Begins

**Hey guys. Thanks so much to everyone who's read Hope so far. Before I start, I want to thank grapejuice101 for their review. Once again, I have a half day at school so I can update maybe later. Also, I'm including Fairy Tale Land through Henry reading the book. Anyway, on with the story! This chapter is The Thing You Love Most.**

* * *

I woke up to have the sun in my eyes. At first, I was confused. _Where am I? _I thought. Then, I remembered the events of the last two days and smiled to myself. I had Henry as a friend and we got Emma to stay in Storybrooke! I crawled to my window and looked out across the Storybrooke square. It was empty and the clock said it was 6:50. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I was wearing a nightgown that Granny gave me for the night. I combed my long blonde hair out and braided it. I put on the light purple shirt I wore the last two days, the jeans I wore the last two days and my boots. I grabbed a lilac and put it at the top of my braid. I love wearing flowers in my hair especially ones that match my outfit. I brushed my teeth and heard a yawn.

"You sure are up early." Emma commented.

"Habit. I could never sleep well at the orphanage." I explained. Emma nodded and started getting ready. "I'm going to the diner." I told her before I put on my jean jacket. Emma nodded and I took off. I ran down the stairs and asked Granny for directions. She gave me them and I took off after thanking her. I walked in and looked around. Most of the people in town were here. There was Graham, Marco, Leroy, Ruby, Archie and others. Ruby was at the counter so I walked over and ordered, "Hey Ruby. Can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Sure. Oh, and Henry's over there." Ruby pointed and I turned around and saw Henry sitting in a booth, staring at a mug. I smiled at Ruby and walked over to Henry. I took a seat right in front of him and smiled,

"Hey Henry." Henry brightened at the sound of my voice.

"Hey Hope." He smiled.

"Don't you have school?"

"Yeah but I'm waiting for Emma to come so we can start figuring out how to break the curse."

"Cool. What's that?"

"Cinnamon hot chocolate. Want to try some?" I shrugged and Henry slid his mug to me. I picked it up and took a sip.

"Wow." I gasped, "That's good." Henry smiled at me and when Ruby came with my hot chocolate, I asked if I could have some cinnamon on top. Ruby smiled and came back with a cinnamon hot chocolate. "Ok Henry, so what's my story in your book?" Henry's smile grew and he opened the book to a page with a picture of 'me' standing in Snow's room.

"You come in the night King Leopold was murdered." Henry explained.

"Read it to me."

* * *

_Snow White sat in her room, waiting. Her father told her that a surprise visitor was coming tonight. At 10:00, there was a knock on Snow's door. Snow smoothed her white dress and nervously combed her long black hair. She opened the door and gasped. A girl, no older then 13, stood there. She had long blonde hair that fell past her waist and bluish green eyes. She wore a soft blue ball gown and had a bluebell flower nestled in her freefalling hair._

_"Hope!" Snow cried and hugged her young cousin. Hope laughed and hugged Snow just as tight._

_"Snow! When Uncle Leopold invited me to come, I accepted right away! I've missed you so much!"_

_"I've missed you too, Hope. Now, tell me how things in your kingdom are." So for the next hour, Hope told Snow all about what was going on in her kingdom of Briar Rose, the powerful flower kingdom. Wherever Hope went, she had a flower in her hair to resemble her home. When the time turned to 11:00, there was shouting in the hallway._

_"The king is dead!" guards shouted, "The king is dead!" Snow went to her door and demanded to know what was happening. "Your majesty," one guard said, "We were standing watch over the king's chambers when we heard something. We went in and found that your father had been bitten by poisonous snakes." Snow paled and shut her doors. She walked quietly back to her bed, where Hope was already crying. Snow sat down next to her and let her tears fall. The next morning, Snow put on her black funeral dress and veil. Hope followed. Hope brought a red rose to King Leopold's grave to symbolize the love his family and people shared for him. Snow brought a white rose to symbolize the purity of his love and kindness._

_"Goodbye Father." Snow said as she placed the white rose next to Hope's red rose on the coffin. Hope couldn't say a word. Snow and Hope embraced and cried together. While they were hugging, Hope's eyes wandered up to the Queen's balcony. The Queen was staring down at them and Hope had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everyone in Briar Rose relied on Hope's feelings about strangers. Whenever a stranger came, if Hope had a bad feeling when she saw them, her father would turn them away and they were always thieves or crooks. The Queen shot a quick glare at Hope and Hope sure didn't miss it. The Queen came down and said to Snow,_

_"Snow, I'm so sorry. If there was anything I could do I would have done it." Snow left her cousin's arms and hugged her stepmother, unaware that it was she who arranged for the death of King Leopold. Hope didn't trust her step aunt, not one bit. She felt like Regina was a witch and caused the death of her beloved uncle but she couldn't tell anyone here. Nobody trusted her feelings here so she secretly promised Snow that she would keep an eye on Regina._

* * *

Just then, the bell rang. Henry and I turned and saw Emma walk in. Once again, she wore her white shirt, red leather jacket, jeans and boots. She went up to the counter and Ruby gave her the cinnamon hot chocolate Henry ordered for her. Emma turned to Graham and walked over to him. She said she was flattered and shocked he knew she liked cinnamon in her hot chocolate cause not too many people do but she wasn't here for flirting. Graham denied sending it and then Henry popped up and said,

"I sent it. I like cinnamon in my hot chocolate too." Emma walked over and sat next to Henry.

"I thought you had school." She said.

"I do." Henry smiled, "Walk me?" Emma sighed and got up. I followed the two of them and before I could pay for my coco, Ruby said inn guests have free breakfast the first day. I nodded, thanked her for the coco, and ran to join Emma and Henry. "Now we can start Operation Cobra!" Henry was saying.

"Cobra?" Emma questioned, "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"It'll throw the Evil Queen off our trail." I smiled.

"Oh." Emma said and was about to take a bite of an apple when Henry grabbed her arm.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Your mom."

"Don't eat that." Henry then grabbed the apple and threw it over his head. I looked back and laughed. It landed in a gutter. We arrived at the school and Henry took off calling back at us as he ran, "I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did!" Emma called back.

"Why else would you be here?" Henry answered. As he ran into the school, Mary Margaret walked towards us.

"You stayed." She smiled.

"For the kid." Emma smiled a little.

"Did he tell you about his fairy tale theory?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"Who does he think you are?" I asked.

"It's silly." Mary Margaret pushed it aside.

"We just got 5 minutes of silly." Emma said, "Come on."

"Snow White." Mary Margaret smiled. Emma got a weird look on her face. "Who does he think you are?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not in the book." Emma lied. I stared at her when Mary Margaret asked,

"Hope, you want to help me out today?" My head snapped towards her,

"In the classroom?"

"Yes." Mary Margaret laughed. I smiled,

"Sure." I started to walk into the school but I turned around and waved bye to Emma calling, "See you later, Emma!" Emma just smiled and walked away. I walked in the classroom and Mary Margaret introduced me as the new classroom helper. I walked around all day helping kids with their birdhouses. When I reached the back of the class, I noticed Henry sitting next to a girl with long blonde hair. I walked over and knelt down behind them. All the kids in this school wore a uniform. It was a black shirt, black jacket, dark pants and dark shoes.

"Hey Henry." I smiled at the delighted look on his face, "Who's this?"

"Paige." The girl smiled at me and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Paige. I'm Hope." I smiled. Paige was sweet. Neither of them needed help so I continued walking around until the recess bell rang. Mary Margaret told me to go out with the kids. I walked out to find all the kids either sitting on a bench or playing on the small playground. I sat down with Paige and Henry, who were sitting on a bench. "Hey kids." I smiled, "What are you guys doing?"

"Henry's gonna read me a story from his book." Paige smiled.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Yours." Henry said and continued from where he left off earlier.

* * *

_Snow fell into a depression in the days to come. Without her father, it was like the life was sucked out of her. Hope was supposed to have been gone but her cousin needed her and she wasn't going to let her down. Finally, a week after King Leopold died, Snow was better. She even accepted a soldier's invitation to walk in the woods. Hope got a good feeling about the soldier but a bad feeling about what was about to happen. Snow left in a white dress and white cloak with a cream colored scarf. She didn't return. Then, one day, Hope heard Regina talking,_

_"The princess is dead!" Unknown to Hope, Snow was spared by the soldier, who was actually a huntsman who ended up sacrificing his heart so Snow could live. Regina knew this but she wanted to have Hope fall into depression so she could kill the brat and have Snow come back to accuse her. Hope didn't believe it so Regina was forced to have the soldiers run her out of the castle months later. Hope was in Snow's old room, which was her's for now, when soldiers burst in. They started to walk towards Hope, who jumped out the window and onto the ground. She rolled a little but got right back up and ran away. The soldiers followed Hope into the forest and she knew she was trapped. Hope stopped running and dropped to the forest floor, not caring if she dirtied her light purple dress or if her lilac fell out of her freefalling hair, and waited for the soldiers to come and kill her. They never came. Hope looked up as she heard a noise. THWAP! An arrow shot one of the soldiers. THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! All the soldiers were killed by arrows. Hope looked around and saw a figure whose face was hidden by a forest green cloak. The figure jumped out of the tree it was in and started walking towards Hope. Hope bowed her head and hid her face in her long blonde hair as she waited for the figure to come close._

* * *

The school bell caused Henry to stop reading and pack up. I still didn't believe that Snow was my cousin but anything's possible. Henry, Paige and I returned to the classroom and finished the birdhouses. At the end of the day, the three of us walked out with Mary Margaret who took us to a store so I could get clothes. I picked out several shirts, jeans, jackets, hats, gloves, and winter boots.

"Well, looks like we're done." Mary Margaret said.

"Not quite." I smiled and led the group to the flower shop where I bought one type of every flower. The owner, Moe, was pleased with the business and Mary Margaret paid for them saying it was coming out of my salary and that she was hiring me as her teacher's assistant. The happiness ended when the sheriff car drove by with Emma in the back.

"She's innocent!" I said.

"We have to bail her out!" Henry cried.

"But how?" Paige asked.

"I'll do it." Mary Margaret said. We all looked at her, "I, uh…trust her."

"Well let's go!" Henry cried and we took off. When we reached the sheriff station, Emma was having mug shots done. "Ms. Blanchard's gonna bail her out." Henry smiled.

"You are?" Emma gasped suspiciously, "Why?"

"I, uh…trust you." Mary Margaret stuttered and Emma was released. After she was let go, Emma went to take care of something so the four of us went to Granny's for a snack. When Emma came in, she told us she cut down part of the witch's precious apple tree. Mary Margaret told Emma Regina was the most feared person in town and no one wanted on her bad side. Emma shrugged it off and she and I returned to Granny's only to have Granny kick us out because Emma got arrested. Emma was determined to stay so we put all our stuff in her bug when she said she was going to meet someone. I went to find Henry and he invited me to his house. When we walked in, we heard Emma say,

"It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?" Henry sounded hurt and Emma tried to apologize but Henry ran up to his room and the witch kicked us out. Emma went to Mary Margaret's apartment to thank her for bailing her out so I got Emma's number. Around 6:00, I called Emma, telling her that Henry just went to his session with Archie. Emma came fast with the pages Henry tore out of his book. The part with Emma in it. Emma brought them into Archie's office where he apologized for lying about the files Emma supposedly stole. Archie gave them to her.

"You think I'm crazy." Henry said.

"No Henry. I think the curse is crazy and it is." Emma explained, "I read the pages and you're right they are dangerous so we have to make sure Regina never finds them." Then, she walked to the fireplace and put the pages in, burning them. "Now we have the advantage." Emma smiled. Henry got up and hugged Emma tightly. Emma hugged back and I joined in. We left Archie's and took Henry home. He waved bye and ran inside. Emma and I went back to her bug and climbed in. We slept there for the night. That night I had a strange dream. I was running through a forest. I wore a light purple gown and my hair was flying behind me. Surprisingly, my lilac stayed in. I ran and ran until I fell onto my knees and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading and once again thanks to grapejuice101. Remember, if you review I'll thank you! The next chapter might be up later. It'll be Snow Falls, one of my favorite episodes just saying, and more of the story of Fairy Tale Land Hope. Thanks again for reading and please review. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4:The T(r)oll Bridge

**Hey guys so here's chapter 4. I know I didn't update yesterday but I was too tired. I had to take a practice ACT and whenever I take a test like that I'm always incredibly tired after. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read Hope so far. No reviews this time ****Please review and now on to Snow Falls! (For the sake of Fairy Tale Land Hope, I've added her to Snow and Charming's quest to the Troll Bridge.)**

* * *

I was in Emma's car reading with the help of my reading light, when I heard a tapping on Emma's window. I turned and saw Mary Margaret standing there in a white dress, pink cardigan and flats. Emma looked up at her and got out.

"Hey." She greeted.

"You and Hope are sleeping in your car?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, until I find something else. There are no vacancies in this town huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I had a date. He didn't even pay."

"Ooh."

"Yeah. Uh, if you want…um, I have two spare rooms you guys can live in."

"Nah. I'm not much of a roommate."

"Oh. Ok. See you tomorrow, Hope." Mary Margaret smiled at me and I smiled back as Emma got back in. It's too bad she didn't accept Mary Margaret's offer. I thought it would be good for them. I returned to my book and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and looked up at the clock. 7:00. I quickly got out and ran to a bathroom. I put on the clothes I was going to wear today yesterday so all I had to do was my hair. I wore a light red shirt, jeans and my jean jacket with my boots. I braided half my hair and let the rest fall. I put a red rose at the beginning of the braid and smiled. This was my favorite hairstyle. I wore my hair like this often back at the orphanage. I ran to Granny's with a five dollar bill. It was 7:15 and I had to meet Henry. Ever since that first morning, we've been meeting at Granny's at 7:15 for coco before school. I ran in and found Henry at our booth in the back. I smiled and walked over. Ruby came up as soon as I sat down with my coco. I thanked her and gave her the five dollar bill.

"Hey Henry." I smiled at Henry.

"Hey Hope."

"You excited about volunteering today?" Mary Margaret's class was helping make the hospital more cheerful today by hanging up banners, signs, giving the patients flowers, offering encouraging words and doing other things to make the hospital more cheerful.

"Yep. Maybe I'll find Prince Charming there." Henry had excitement in his eyes. I laughed,

"Maybe. But didn't your book say he died protecting Emma?"

"Right when the curse came." Henry confirmed.

"So, shouldn't he be dead?"

"No. It's possible the curse saved his life. He could be here to torcher Snow White."

"Speaking of Snow White." I pointed and Henry turned around as Mary Margaret walked in.

"Hey you two." She smiled.

"Morning Ms. Blanchard." Henry smiled at his teacher as he took a sip of his coco.

"Do you two meet here every morning?"

"Yeah." I confirmed, "We drink coco and talk."

"O…k. Well you best hurry up. You only have 10 more minutes." Henry looked up at the clock on the wall as soon as Mary Margaret said them. Quickly, he finished his coco and pulled on my arm.

"Bye, Mary Margaret." I waved as I ran after Henry.

* * *

The kids were doing a great job. They certainly made all the patients feel better. All, except one. When I first walked in, I noticed the man separated from everyone else. I walked over to his room and watched him. He didn't move at all.

"I see you noticed John Doe." A voice said. I turned around and saw a doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"We're not sure." The doctor confessed, "He's been here in a coma for as long as anyone can remember."

_The curse. _I thought.

"Are you John Doe's doctor?" I asked.

"Yes." The doctor smiled, "I'm Dr. Whale."

"Hope. Does he have any family?"

"No." Dr. Whale laughed, "That's why we call him John Doe. We know nothing about him." I stared at the comatose John Doe. He was familiar. I only saw him in profile but he seemed familiar. I couldn't place it. I grabbed the door and tried to go in, but Dr. Whale wouldn't let me. I sighed and began helping the kids. Now, my eyes drifted to John Doe for the 10th time today and I was shocked to see Henry in there. He was sitting near John Doe, staring at him.

"Where is Henry?" Mary Margaret asked and walked over to John Doe's room. She interrupted Henry and led him out.

"Tell Emma to meet us at the Castle later." Henry whispered to me.

"Just texted her." I whispered back and continued to work.

* * *

Later, Henry and I were sitting at the Castle.

"So, you think Snow White and Prince Charming used to live in the castle we're sitting on?" I asked Henry.

"Yeah. The curse made it a kid's play structure." Henry explained.

"So, can you continue my story?" I asked Henry. He nodded happily and picked up right where he left off.

* * *

_The figure walked closer to Hope and she didn't bother moving. When the figure stopped, Hope took the moment to look up at the figure looming above her and gasped. She knew the figure and the figure knew her. There were many things she wanted to say but she could only manage one word,_

_"Snow." The figure, Snow White, put her hood down and stared at her cousin._

_"Hope." Snow smiled and hugged her cousin. Hope was crying,_

_"She said you were dead but…I never believed her. I felt…you were alive."_

_"I'm here, Hope. I'm here." Snow smiled. Hope was the only family member she had left. Her uncle had fallen ill and her aunt was trying to rule Briar Rose while taking care of her sick husband. Snow led Hope to her cave and gave her a dark purple dress and black cloak. Once Hope was dressed, Snow braided half of her hair and set it on top of the rest. Then, she took a periwinkle and placed it at the top of the braid. Snow smiled, "I'll be right back." Then, she left. Snow cut down a tree and quickly climbed another. She waited and sure enough, a carriage came. It stopped at the chopped tree and the new Prince James got out of his carriage to inspect it, leaving Princess Abigail alone. Snow jumped on the carriage and stole a pouch of jewels. The princess was screaming, causing James to notice Snow as she rode off. James mounted a horse and took off after her. He tackled Snow off her horse and said,_

_"Show your face, you coward!" he did get the hood down and was going to punch her when he realized she was a girl. "You're a…girl." James stuttered._

_"Woman." Snow corrected and hit James right in the jaw. He fell off her and gave her time to mount her horse and escape._

_"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" James shouted, "WHEREVER YOU ARE I WILL FIND YOU!" Snow just gave him a taunting smile. When she returned to her cave, she quickly unloaded and signaled Hope to leave. Hope walked behind Snow and only inches away from the cave was a trap. It caught Snow and scared Hope enough to hide behind a tree. The girls heard laughing. Snow turned and saw none other than Prince James._

_"Well, aren't you a prince Charming!" she said._

_"I have a name, you know."_

_"Don't care. Charming suits you. Let me down from here, Charming."_

_"And you think I don't know who you are?" Charming held up a Wanted poster. "Snow White." Hope gasped. "Show yourself." Charming cried and Hope walked out from behind her tree and put her hood down. Charming's eyes widened. "Princess Hope." He gasped._

_"Just Hope." Hope corrected, "Now let my cousin down, Charming!"_

_"You stole a precious ring from my carriage and I want it back." Charming demanded of Snow._

_"Can't do that. I sold the jewels to trolls."_

_"What?" Charming gasped._

_"Yep." Snow taunted him with a smile._

_"Alright. Help me get my ring back and I'll give you my gold." Snow thought about it and nodded. Charming cut her down and she ran over to Hope._

_"I'm coming with you." Hope stated._

_"It's too dangerous." Snow protested._

_"I don't care Snow!" Hope cried, "I'm not staying here and I'm not letting you go alone. Remember our old treasure hunt game? We never went alone." Snow sighed and gave in. Hope smiled. She had a good feeling about Charming and wanted to get to know him. The three of them took off, unaware that this journey would end with love being born._

* * *

Henry stopped reading as Emma parked her bug and walked towards us.

"Hey kids." She smiled.

"Hey Emma." I smiled and Henry got straight to the point.

"I found your father. Prince Charming."

"Henry, I…"

"He's in the hospital, in a coma." I interrupted.

"You have to get Ms. Blanchard to read their story to him." Henry insisted.

"I don't know, kid."

"It could wake him up." I insisted.

"I'll try. But don't get your hopes up." As Emma waked off with the book, Henry and I shared a smile. This could work.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and put my hair in a simple ponytail with a sunflower at the top. I wore a light yellow shirt, jeans, my boots and my jean jacket. I went to Granny's but didn't get my usual coco. We could be leaving any second. Emma walked in wearing the shirt Henry asked me to give her.

"Thanks for the shirt." She said, "You sure your mom won't notice?"

"Nope." Henry smiled, "She has tons of shirts like that so I'm sure she won't notice."

"Don't get too excited, kid." Emma warned, "It might not have worked." Just then, Mary Margaret walked in wearing a white shirt, dark blue cardigan and jeans. She sat down before she spoke,

"He woke up."

"I knew it!" Henry cried, "Come on, go read to him again!" Then, Henry ran out and I followed. Soon, Mary Margaret followed as well causing Emma to come.

* * *

When we reached John Doe's room, we froze. It was empty. I looked at Henry, Mary Margaret and Emma before running over to the room.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Where's John Doe?" Mary Margaret wanted to know.

"Gone." Graham answered simply.

"Is he alright?" Mary Margaret asked as Regina walked in. I shot her a glare.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"She's John Doe's emergency contact." Dr. Whale explained.

"Henry, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the arcade." Regina said.

"I was. Then, I went to Granny's and met up with Emma, Hope and Ms. Blanchard." Henry answered. Regina grabbed Henry's hand and led him out, pausing in front of Emma, saying,

"Find him. And enjoy my shirt. It's the only thing of mine you'll get." Emma glared at her as she walked out.

* * *

We found ourselves in the security room next. There, we found Leroy and Walter, the usual security guard who's always sleeping on the job. They showed us a footage that wasn't right. Walter admitted he fell asleep and didn't see anything. He put the right tape in and it showed John Doe, awake, walking out of his room and out a door.

"He's safe." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Not really." Graham said.

"Where those that door lead?" Emma asked.

"The woods." Leroy answered. Emma and Graham began to leave but Mary Margaret stated,

"I'm coming too."

"No you're not." Emma said.

"Yes I am." Mary Margaret insisted, "It's my fault he's in this mess and I'm coming. Or, I'll start my own search."

"With me." I stated. Mary looked down and smiled at me.

"Alright." Emma sighed, "Let's go."

"Good." Mary smiled and walked towards the woods. "Thanks for standing by me." She smiled at me once we were in the woods.

"No problem." I smiled, "I'm worried about John Doe myself."

"He'll be fine." She didn't sound sure.

"You'll find him, Mary Margaret." I assured her, "You'll always find him." Mary smiled at me and we continued on.

As it got dark, we heard a rustling behind us. Graham was ahead. We turned around as Henry ran towards us.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Kid, what're you doing here?" Emma asked.

"You guys need help." Henry said before turning to Mary, "You have to let him find you."

"What? Henry, he's lost and confused. He can't find me."

"But that's what he's doing!" Henry insisted, "He woke up when you left and his first instinct is to find you." The rest of the time, Henry tried to tell them to let John Doe find Mary but they wouldn't listen. Suddenly, Mary screamed. She threw her flashlight to the ground and ran into the water near the Toll Bridge. I looked and saw John Doe in the water. I grabbed Henry and shielded him when I felt arms around me. It was Emma shielding me.

"Don't leave me!" Mary begged. I turned and saw her give John Doe CPR. She pulled back and suddenly, he wakes up. Emma tensed up and released Henry and me. I looked at Henry and smiled at him. Prince Charming was alive! "Who are you?" Mary asked.

"I don't know." John Doe answered.

"I'll get an ambulance!" Graham called as he ran off. Henry and I ran over to Mary and John Doe causing Emma to follow.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked.

"I think so. Who are you?"

"I'm Henry."

"Mary Margaret."

"Emma."

"I'm Hope." I smiled at John Doe and gasped. I saw his scar. The one on his chin. I reached out a hand to touch it. No one stopped me and John Doe didn't mind so I touched it. As soon as I did, John Doe's blue eyes stared at my bluish green ones. Then, the ambulance came. Emma and Mary helped John Doe up the hill. Henry and I shared a look. Mary Margaret (Snow White), John Doe (Prince Charming) and Emma (their daughter) were reunited without even knowing it.

* * *

Back at the hospital, nurses and Dr. Whale rushed around John Doe but his eyes never left Mary, Emma, Henry and me. Just then, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes rushed in, calling John Doe David.

"Who's that?" Mary asked.

"His wife." The person I've come to hate most was behind me. I turned around and glared at Regina the entire time she explained how she found John-David's wife Kathryn and saying true love won out. _Yeah. Fake true love you created._ I thought. Mary's face fell and Regina started to lead Henry out but Henry came back to get his bag when Emma walked out.

"Don't listen to them." Henry whispered, "You belong together."

"Henry…" Mary started but I interrupted,

"It's true. Your prince is right in there, Mary Margaret, with a fake wife when he knows in his heart that he loves nobody but you and your meant to be together." I walked away with Henry and joined Emma. We walked back to her bug and she told me to take my stuff out. She led me to an apartment and knocked. Mary answered and welcomed us in. I asked her for the book and took it to my room. It was a very soft pink with a big bed with a white cover. I sat down and finished the first story of Snow White and Prince Charming

* * *

_The trio stopped by a river to drink when Snow pushed Charming into the river. She grabbed his gold and ran off with Hope following. But, Snow ran into the Queen's men. Hope hid behind a tree and just as the soldiers were ready to kill Snow, Charming came running with his sword. Hope gasped. He was protecting Snow. She smiled when a soldier ran towards her. When he was only inches away, she jumped in the air and flipped. She landed on the forest floor with her feet on the ground and her hand in front of her. She swung her leg out and tripped the soldier who hit his head on a tree and lost consciousness. Hope turned and saw another soldier grab Snow as she was reaching for a sword._

"_No!" Hope cried. Charming finished off the soldiers and turned. He ran towards the abandoned horse and grabbed a bow and arrow. "What are you doing?" Hope cried._

"_Saving your cousin." Charming answered and shot the arrow. It hit the soldier in the shoulder and pushed him off the horse. Snow stopped the horse and Charming ran up to her. Hope had found a Wanted poster. It said: __**WANTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE QUEEN. MURDER, TREACHURY AND TREASON! HOPE BRIAR**__. Tears welled in Hope's eyes as she tore the poster down. She caught up to Snow and Charming and showed them the poster. Snow crumbled it in a ball and gave it back to Hope who angrily threw it in the river._

"_Come on. Let's get your ring." Snow grabbed one horse and Charming the other. Hope was behind Snow. They rode to the Troll Bridge and Snow and Charming went on. Hope hid in a tree. Snow tried to bargain for the jewels but the trolls wouldn't give them back. Finally, Snow got them but when Charming thanked the trolls, they thought he was a royal and attacked. Charming gave Snow time to run off the bridge and stayed behind to fight off the trolls. When Snow looked back and saw Charming fighting the trolls, she decided to save him. She threw magic dust onto the trolls and turned them to bugs._

"_You saved me." Charming gasped._

"_It was the honorable thing to do." Snow brushed it off. Hope jumped from her branch on the tree and landed exactly the same as her flip. The trio walked back to the Castle where Snow gave Charming his jewels and he gave her gold._

"_If you ever need anything…" Charming said._

"_You'll find me." Snow smiled._

"_Always." Charming promised._

"_I almost believe that." Snow laughed._

"_Goodbye Snow White."_

"_Goodbye Prince Charming."_

"_I told you. It's James."_

"_Nah. I still like Charming better." Snow smiled and walked away, unaware that Charming was watching her._

"_Bye Charming." Hope hugged Charming. He had forgotten she hadn't left._

"_Bye Hope." Charming hugged Hope goodbye, stared once more at Snow and walked away. Just then, Snow stopped and turned around. She stared at Charming and smiled a little. For it was there, in the shadow of the Troll Bridge, that their love was born and they knew nothing could separate them, not family, not their kingdoms, not even the Infinite Forest. They didn't know it then but, finding each other will become a habit they can never break, like their love._

* * *

I closed the book and changed into my white pajama top and purple pajama bottoms. I thought about the story. Snow and Charming had fallen in love against all circumstances. Their parents were evil, Snow was on the run, Charming was being forced to marry and they didn't even think they would fall in love, never mind it being true love. I smiled about the story and fell into a deep dream. That night, I dreamed of standing in a field, Ruby by my side, and I saw David jump on a horse and say nine little words,

"I will find her. I will always find her."

* * *

**Ok guys, that's the chapter and the longest one so far. This one was more than 3 thousand words! I hope you guys like my version of Snow Falls. This was one of my favorite episodes in season 1 (not counting the pilot and finale) and I was really excited about trying it out. So, tell me what you think. Let me know and I'll thank you for being honest. Next time, it's time to meet Ella/Ashley in Price of Gold! Please review! One more week until Into the Deep!**


	5. Chapter 5:Cinderella and her Price

**Hey guys. Once again, thank you guys so much for reading! Ok since you guys aren't reviewing, I'll take that as a sign to change Hope up a bit. She'll be fierce this time but I will have to include a dream at the end that means a lot to her emotionally. If there's anything you'd like me to change, review and tell me. Now, here's The Price of Gold.**

* * *

I woke up and smiled. Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, Graham and I found John Doe-David and Mary brought him back with true love's first kiss! I quickly got out of bed and put on an orange shirt, my jeans and boots. I took an orange tulip and placed it in my hair. I smiled and headed out.

"Morning Mary Margaret." I greeted.

"Morning Hope." Mary smiled, "You ready for work." I nodded,

"It doesn't even feel like work." Mary chuckled,

"Good." Mary put a bowl of cereal in front of me with a hot chocolate.

"Oh no," I protested, "You don't have to give me breakfast."

"I want to." Mary insisted and I shrugged. I quickly ate the cereal and drank my coco. I grabbed my jean jacket and went to wake Emma, who surprisingly was already up.

"Ready?" She asked. I smiled and we left. Mary was already gone. We found Henry walking to the bus.

"Emma! Hope!" He cried and ran towards us.

"Hey kid." Emma smiled down at Henry. We walked towards the bus with Henry chatting excitedly. Once he was on the bus, I ran towards the school, yelling over my shoulder,

"Bye Emma!" I ran to the school and walked in to find the class empty of everyone except Henry. "Henry!" I gasped, "What're you doing here?"

"I always get here early." He shrugged and I shook my head at him. Seconds later, Paige walked in saying,

"Henry! Why'd you run in before me!?" Henry blushed,

"Sorry Paige. I just wanted to race you." Paige smiled and sat next to Henry. Soon, Mary and the other kids were piling in. We continued working on the birdhouses all day. When recess came, I went out with Henry and Paige and Henry read Cinderella's story.

* * *

_Cinderella was sweeping sadly. Her stepmother and stepsisters had left for the ball without her; despite the invitation saying _all _the maidens in the kingdom were invited. Cinderella sighed when an orange light appeared. It was a woman in a yellow dress._

_"Fear not, Ella." She said, "For even though your stepmother said you can't go, you will. I am your fairy godmother and I will make you into a princess so you can go to your ball and meet your prince." Cinderella smiled when all of a sudden, her fairy godmother exploded into orange dust. Rumplestilskin stepped forward from the shadows and collected the fairy godmother's wand._

_"You just killed my fairy godmother!" Cinderella cried out._

_"Fear not dearie." The imp replied, "For I can grant your wish too." Then, he bowed, "Rumplestilskin. But be warned. All magic comes with a price."_

_"I don't care about the price!" Cinderella begged, "I'll give you whatever you want if you get me away from this life!" Rumplestilskin waved the fairy godmother's wand and Cinderella transformed. She now wore a blue ball gown and her hair, which was hanging limply before, was up and done beautifully. Cinderella smiled at Rumplestilskin and looked down. On the ground were glass slippers. "Glass?" Cinderella questioned._

_"Every story needs a…memorable detail." Rumplestilskin said gleefully as Cinderella put on her shoes and went to her ball._

* * *

When the day was over, I was exhausted but sleep did me good. That night, I dreamed of standing in a ballroom and seeing men and women dance happily.

The next day, while Emma, Mary and I are eating, there's a knock at the door. Emma opens it and there's Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold!" Mary cried, "I'll have the rent in a couple more days. I…"

"I'm not here for your rent." Gold interrupted, "I'm here for Ms. Swan. I need you to find someone for me." Mary left but I stayed to see what was going on.

"What's your game, Gold?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I do not play games, Ms. Brian." Gold sneered, "I just need Ms. Swan to find a girl who robbed me." He gave Emma a photograph. I glared at him all the while. "Ashley Boyd." Gold pointed at the girl. I grabbed the photo from Emma and looked at the girl. She had blonde hair in a bun and blue eyes. She looked a lot like the picture of Cinderella in Henry's book when she was a maid.

"Why don't you go to the police?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to ruin her life." Gold explained, "She just has something of mine. Please, I don't want to see her baby born in jail." Just then, Henry burst through the door. "Good luck with your search, Ms. Swan." Gold said before he left.

"Do you know who he is?" Henry asked.

"Mr. Gold." Emma replied.

"I mean before the curse!" Henry clarified.

"You don't know?" Emma asked.

"No." Henry sighed.

"I don't know who he is." I said, "But I don't trust that guy with anything."

"Calm down Hope." Emma said, "Now, I have to go. I have to find Ashley Boyd."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"She's pregnant and desperate."

"I want to come and spend time with you!" Henry said.

"Me too." I stood beside Henry and put a hand on his shoulder. Emma sighed and agreed. We got in Emma's bug and Henry pulled out his book and I whispered,

"Continue Cinderella's story." Henry flipped to her story and continued.

* * *

_It was the night of Cinderella's, now called by her real name of Ella, wedding to Prince Thomas and the kingdom was joyous. Everyone loved Ella and was happy that Thomas finally married. Ella was on the balcony staring up at the fireworks that were set off when Thomas came out and asked,_

_"What is it?"_

_"Every year, I would look up at those fireworks and knew. Something important is happening at the palace. I'd never thought that they'd be for me."_

_"Don't worry." Thomas promised, "As long as I'm alive, you will never go back to that life." Ella smiled at her husband and they kissed._

_"Save it for the honeymoon, your highness." Ella joked. Thomas laughed and the two descended the grand staircase. Waiting for them were their friends Snow White, Prince Charming and Hope Briar._

_"Congratulations." Charming told Thomas as Snow congratulated Ella. The musicians began to play music and Snow and Ella danced together._

_"You're an inspiration, Ella." Snow commented._

_"All I did was get married." Ella said._

_"No. You proved one woman can change her fate." Then, Snow danced away and Charming began dancing with Ella._

_"Congratulations Ella." He smiled._

_"Thank you James." Ella smiled. Only Snow called him Charming. As Charming left, Hope grabbed Ella's hands._

_"Snow's right you know." Hope smiled. She wore a light blue gown, a bluebell and a silver chain necklace with a silver circle. One side had a rose engraving and the other had her name cut into it. Snow wore a purple gown and had her hair up. Charming wore silver._

_"Thank you Hope." Ella smiled at the young, orphan princess as she spun away. Ella turned around and was met with the disturbing face of Rumplestilskin._

_"Did you get everything you want?" He asked._

_"What do you want?" Ella demanded, "My crown, my jewels?"_

_"Oh no, dearie. I want something more precious. Something you don't have yet but you will." Rumplestilskin leaned in and whispered in Ella's ear, "Your first born." Then, he spun her away. Ella stared after him. Months later, Ella discovered she was pregnant and prepared to leave when Thomas walked in._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"Leaving." Ella replied._

_"Why?"_

_"You know how I told you my fairy godmother sent me to the ball? It wasn't. It was Rumplestilskin. And all magic comes with a price."_

_"What'd you promise him?"_

_"Our first born." Ella looked down when Thomas lifted her head._

_"I won't let that happen. We'll find a way out." He promised and Ella smiled a tearful smile._

* * *

Emma came back into her bug after talking with Ruby.

"Looks like Ashley has some stepsisters she doesn't like." She said. Henry and I shared a look. Ashley _**is **_Cinderella! We drove to another house. Henry and I came up this time. When Emma knocked, a guy around 19 answers.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Emma Swan." Emma said, "Are you Sean Herman?" the guy-Sean nodded. "Have you seen your ex-girlfriend Ashley lately?"

"No. Why?"

"She's missing!" I blurted out. Sean looked concerned when a man came out. He was older then Sean so I assumed he was the King since Sean is Thomas and Thomas' father is the King.

"Sean what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing Dad." Sean said.

"Your son's ex-girlfriend is missing." Emma explained.

"I don't care!" He spat, "I'm not going to allow my son to throw his life away?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ashley and I made a deal." Mr. Herman explained, "She would give up the baby. I found a man who would pay her well for it too."

"Gold." Emma said and thanked Mr. Herman and Sean and ran towards her bug.

"I knew you couldn't trust him!" I told Emma. Emma didn't answer so Henry and I returned to Ella's story.

* * *

_Ella and Thomas met with Charming and the dwarves in the mine. Snow and Hope had helped as well. They were getting the Blue Fairy._

_"Rumplestilskin is the most dangerous man in all realms. He needs his own special prison, so we converted the mines to hold him." Charming explained._

_"But how will we get him here?" Ella asked, "He's eluded capture all forever."_

_"His strength is also his weakness: his deals." Grumpy explained, "And we already know who he wants to deal with next: you." Just then, Snow, Hope and the Blue Fairy came in. The Blue Fairy held a red quill._

_"This quill will freeze Rumplestilskin and prevent him from using his powers so you can capture him." The Blue Fairy explained. Ella took the quill and agreed but was still worried about a price._

_"If there's a price," Thomas promised, "I'll pay it." Thomas had no idea that he just saved his wife and daughter's life._

* * *

We were driving to the boarder. Ruby told us that she gave Ashley her car so she could escape to Boston.

"Look!" Henry pointed to the red car. It was on the side of the road and empty.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a moan of pain. We ran around the car and found Ashley near the car, clutching her stomach.

"My baby. My baby's coming." She managed to say. We got her in Emma's car and drove her to Storybrooke Hospital. While waiting, Henry and I finished Ella's story.

_Ella waited for Rumplestilskin and convinced him that she was having twins. He signed the contract with the red quill and froze. Quickly, Charming and the dwarves put him in the cage. Ella sat down and Thomas came next to her._

_"We won." He said._

_"Yeah. But it doesn't feel right." Ella admitted and a contraction came after Thomas called the baby Alexandra. Thomas went to get Ella water but never came back. "THOMAS!" Ella shouted when she found his cloak at the well. She ran to Rumplestilskin and demanded, "Where is he? Where is my Thomas?"_

_"He won't come back until I get that child of yours." Rumplestilskin said as Charming and Grumpy held her back. No one would see Thomas again for he sacrificed himself so Ella and their daughter were safe._

* * *

Just then, a nurse came and said Ashley and her baby were fine.

"Thank you for finding my baby, Ms. Swan." An irritating voice said. Behind Emma, stood Gold. I walked over and said,

"She isn't your baby! She's Ashley's!"

"Oh I beg to differ, Ms. Brian. Ms. Boyd signed her baby to me."

"How will I get you to leave Ashley alone?" I demanded.

"You can do nothing."

"But I can." Emma said and got in Gold's face. "You know, no jury will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing roll the dice that contract stands up. Are you? No to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there's more to you than a simple pawnbroker." I rolled my eyes at this and thought, _No really Emma? I thought he was telling the truth the whole time! I'M the one who told you he can't be trusted and you didn't listen._ "You really want to start that fight?"

"I like you Ms. Swan." Gold said, "You're not afraid of me and that either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor."

"Deal." Then, Gold walked out.

"You made a deal." I stated.

"It'll allow Ashley to keep her baby and that's what matters." Emma said and we walked into her room. I shared a look with Henry. Ella's debt was replaced by Emma so shouldn't Thomas return? We walked into Ashley's room.

"What's her name?" Henry asked.

"Alexandra." Ashley answered. _The name Thomas wanted._ I thought.

"Don't worry about Gold." Emma said causing Ashley to look up. "I made a deal with him. You can keep your baby." Ashley smiled,

"Thank you." We walked out. As we were leaving, I noticed Sean walking in, holding baby shoes. I smiled. Ella and Thomas were reunited.

* * *

That night, I dreamed of hopping from trees and following Mary Margaret below. She's about to throw a spear when Ruby walks up and she stops. I jump from the tree I'm in and ask who she is. Ruby says her name is Red and she recognizes me, calling me Hope Briar. Then, she reaches out and picks up a necklace I'm wearing. I woke up and went to my dresser. I opened a drawer and take out a box. I open the box and take out a silver chain necklace with a silver plate. On one side, there's a rose and the other has "Hope" cut into it beautifully. I've had it my whole life and it defined who I was at the orphanage. I went out my room and found Mary at the island.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked. Mary smiled at me and gave me a coco as well. We talked and she touched my necklace, which I put around, my neck. Then, I had a flash.

* * *

_**I was walking beside Mary and she held a pouch. She opened it to reveal gold and a flash of silver. She takes out a silver chain necklace with a silver plate. One side there's a rose and the other nothing. Mary took out a dagger and cut "Hope" into it. I smiled at her and thanked her.**_

* * *

"Hope?" Mary called as I snapped back to reality, "Are you ok?" I nodded and went back to bed quietly.

* * *

**Ok guys. There's the chapter. I don't know about you guys but I want Once to bring back Ella. I want to know what happened to her! Anyway, let me know what you think and if you think of anything to help make it better please let me know through a review. Next time, it's That Still Small Voice and I'm not including Fairy Tale Land Hope for that one. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Dwarf Mines

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was tired and I couldn't make myself do it. So here's my version of That Still Small Voice. I don't really remember much so I'm relying on Wikia. Bear with me. I got another review! Thanks to Future Starkid Member for your encouragement! Also, thanks to my followers: DarolineWritingGoddess, Future Starkid Member, Miss. V Potter, RileyGirl1 and esther2905! Also, thanks to my favorites: grapejuice101 and Future Starkid Member! If you review, favorite or follow this story, you'll get mentioned too! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I was walking through Storybrooke when I ran into someone.

"My bad." I said and looked up at Marco's kind eyes.

"No, it's my fault." He explained, "I wasn't watching where I was going Ms.?"

"Hope. Just Hope." I smiled at Marco kindly.

"Ah. Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Hope." Marco smiled.

"You too." I smiled at Marco and asked where he was going. Before he can answer, the ground shakes. I fell into Marco.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I smiled at Marco when the earthquake stopped. I looked around and saw everyone was heading in a direction. "Where are they going?" I asked.

"The mines I think." Marco answered. I thanked him again and ran off. I avoided people by jumping over them, moving around them and flipping behind them. I reached the mines and gasped. The mines were down a steep and dirty hill. The mines were also boarded up. Then, Henry, Archie, Emma, Graham and Regina all came forward. I noticed Emma had a badge on her belt.

"Everyone remain calm." The witch said, "Everything is under control."

"What if someone's down there?" Henry asked.

"Henry, wait in the car." Regina said and looked down. My eyes followed. She was picking up a piece of…glass. Decorative glass that caught the light and sparkled.

"What's that?" Henry asked suspiciously when Regina pocketed the glass.

"It's nothing." Regina said and turned to Graham and Emma and told them to cordon the area. Henry goes back to the car but calls Archie, Emma and me over.

"We can't let her cover the tunnels." Henry explained, "Operation Cobra needs all of its players."

"I wasn't aware I was part of Operation Cobra." Archie said.

"I've told you everything so you're in." Henry explained, "Emma, your presence is weakening the curse. Did you do anything different?" Emma didn't say anything. Her hand grabbed her deputy badge. Just then, the witch walked over.

"Henry get back in the car!" she ordered, "Ms. Swan, I expect you to do your job. Ms. Brian, I expect you to leave my son alone." I shot the witch a glare as I walked towards the mines. They could hold the secrets of the curse but I can't go down. I sighed and walked away.

* * *

The next morning, I was walking through Storybrooke, trying to get my mind off the mine, when I ran into Marco.

"Marco!" I cried and he smiled at me. "Where are you going?"

"To have lunch with Archie and Henry." Marco explained, "Would you like to join us?" I smiled,

"I'd love to." We walked to Archie's office and Marco opened the door quietly, only to see Archie and Henry in their session. Marco left but I stayed to hear what was going on. All I could make out was,

"Henry, this nonsense must end." I ran away and Henry stormed out.

"Henry!" I cried and he turned around. He had tears in his eyes. "Oh, Henry." I said and hugged him. He cried on my shoulder as we walked back to the apartment. Once I unlocked the door with my key, Henry was out of my arms and burst through.

"What's wrong, kid?" Emma asked.

"Archie thinks I'm crazy." Henry cried as Emma held him, "He said it was nonsense."

"It's ok, Henry." Mary soothed. Just then, Emma let Henry go.

"I'm gonna give Archie a piece of my mind!" she said before she slammed the door shut. I grabbed Henry and he held me tight.

"What were you and Emma talking about?" I asked Mary.

"Oh." Mary stuttered, "Just stuff."

"Stuff, hm." I smiled, "Stuff like, oh I don't know, David?" Mary blushed and I smiled. She was falling hard.

"I'm going to volunteer at the hospital." She said before she left. Henry and I were alone. I tried soothing him but he wouldn't stop. Then, he let go of me and grabbed his backpack.

"I'm going to the mines." He said and ran out the door. I realized what he was doing and raced after him. He was fast for a 10 year old. I reached the mines a little before Archie and Emma ran up.

"Hope?" Emma gasped.

"I was comforting Henry and he ran off." I explained. We walked to the mine entrance and found candy wrappers. Archie said he was going after Henry and, before Emma could stop him, he ran in. Just then, an earthquake hit and rocks blocked the entrance. "We need help!" I told Emma and ran off. I was trying to find someone but the people were a mob, running to the mines. Then, I heard a bark. "Pongo!" I cried and grabbed the dog's leash. I ran back and Pongo sniffed the ground while everyone else tried to clean the rocks away. Then, another earthquake hit. I lost my balance and let Pongo go. Regina said to stop but Emma explained that Henry went in because of her. Just then, Pongo barked. "What is it, boy?" I asked but he just kept barking. I knew Pongo smelled something but nobody would pay attention. I sighed and found something on the ground. It was the book! I grabbed it and ran to a tree. It was the only way to get privacy. Once I was at the top, I opened the book and found Jiminy's story.

* * *

_There once was a boy named Jiminy. His parents were pickpockets and puppeteers. Whenever they put on a puppet show, Jiminy would sneak into the crowd and take their money. Jiminy didn't like this life and he wanted to leave but his parents convinced him he couldn't leave because he can't change who he is. They are what they are and that's all there is to it. Jiminy sighed and spent the rest of his life like this. One day, when Jiminy grew up, a young boy gave him an umbrella at the market to keep him dry. Jiminy thanked the boy as he walked off. Jiminy made a deal with the imp Rumplestilskin leave his parents. The imp gave him a potion that would give Jiminy freedom to be someone else. That night, Jiminy and his parents visited poor farmers and told them there was a plaque coming and they had a way to keep well. The farmers agreed and Jiminy gave them what he thought was rain water. Once outside, Jiminy was disgusted by his parents and threw the potion at them but nothing happened. It was the rain water. Jiminy went back into the house and found the couple were puppets and holding hands. Just then, the boy from the market walked in and demanded to know what Jiminy did to his parents. Jiminy regretted it and wished for the boy's parents to be returned to normal. The Blue Fairy came but she couldn't grant Jiminy's wish. But, she could turn him into something else so he could help the boy. Jiminy heard crickets and wished to be one. The Blue Fairy granted his wish and told him to be the boy's conscience. Jiminy Cricket said he didn't even know the boy's name. The Blue Fairy told him his name was Geppetto and he was destined for great things._

* * *

I stopped reading because an explosion went off. They tried to use dynamite to open the mine! It didn't work but they finally listened to Pongo and he dug up an elevator shaft. Emma said she would go down and get them but the witch wanted to. Emma stopped her and went down. I sat in the tree worried when I heard a crash. Then, they pulled the rope up. Emma was holding Henry and Archie was holding onto Emma using his umbrella! I smiled and jumped out of the tree but I landed on some guy's shoulders so I flipped off and landed on the ground.

"Sorry!" I cried as I ran towards Henry. "Henry!" I cried and he smiled and ran away from the witch who was talking to Archie after Henry left. I hugged Henry and was able to catch Archie threaten,

"Or what? You'll do your worst? Because I will _**always **_do my best." Emma came over and hugged Henry. We walked over to a truck and sat on it.

"Why are Archie and Marco talking?" she asked.

"They're old friends." Henry explained and I smiled remembering how kind young Geppetto was to Jiminy and how hard Jiminy worked as a cricket to keep Geppetto on the right track. They were true friends. Just then, crickets sounded.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Crickets." Archie smiled.

"Things are changing." Henry smiled. I smiled at Henry but my eyes darted over to the witch. She was standing near the elevator shaft and took out the glass. She dropped it down and walked away. _She's hiding something. _I thought suspiciously but shrugged it off and continue talking to Archie, Marco, Henry and Emma.

That night, I dreamed of sitting on a horse behind Mary and David was beside us.

* * *

**"One of us should stay behind." Mary said.**

**"Who?" David asked.**

**"Me." I said, "I can climb a tree just like I always did back in Briar Rose."**

**"Why'd you do that?" David asked.**

**"To escape all the pressure and rules." I explained, "When I was in that tree in my backyard, I felt…free." Mary smiled at me and agreed. I got off the horse and climbed while they headed for a bridge. The Toll Bridge!**

* * *

I woke with a start. The dreams were feeling more and more real every night and now I sounded like Hope! I shook my head and went to my window. I noticed there was a tree there and I wanted to climb it. Back at the orphanage, there was one tree and nobody cared for it, not even the workers! So, I fertilized and watered it every day. Sometimes, I even climbed it to escape the orphanage and be…free. I grabbed a blanket and pillow and climbed out the window and onto the tree. I've never slept in a tree before but there's a first time for everything and I've always felt like I need to be near nature and I needed to sleep here tonight to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and dreamed of nature.

* * *

**Ok guys, what'd you think? I know it's short but since I'm doing Hope's point of view, I can't really just randomly put her in the mine. I decided to leave her out. So, since The Shepherd is next, can you guys please review and give me some ideas of what Hope can do to A) push Mary and David together or B) meet somebody new or C) anything at all because I am stuck since most of the time Hope's with Henry so I'm kind of stuck except for David's Welcome Home party and when David visits Mary at school and she's setting up. So if you have an idea of what Hope can do that fits with the storyline would be really helpful. Oh and the guy who's shoulders Hope landed on was King George. I hate the guy so much that I had to have Hope hurt him in some way without actually hurting him. Please review and once again thank you Future Starkid Member for your review, follow and favorite! Along with DarolineWritingGoddess, grapejuice101, Miss. V Potter, RileyGirl1 and esther2905. You guys rock! Please help me and I might update again later (Hopefully!) Later.**


	7. Chapter 7:Hearts Broken

**Hey guys. So, I was going to post this chapter last night but I had to go to bed before I could finish it. No thanks this time**** Please review! Anyway, here's The Shepard and if you have any idea on how I can make this chapter better please review and I'll fix it.**

* * *

I sat on the stairs of the Nolans' house, waiting for Henry. Since David was coming home from the hospital, Kathryn had invited the whole town over to celebrate. Mary decided not to come so it was just Emma and me. I wore a soft pink shirt, jeans, my boots, my jean jacket and a pink rose in my half braided hair. I sighed. Finally, Henry and Regina walked in. The wicked witch of Storybrooke west went into the kitchen while Henry came to hide with Emma and me.

"Hey kid." Emma smiled.

"Hey Emma, Hope." Henry smiled and sat next to me. "Check it out." Henry whispered. I looked and saw his book was open and the picture was a man with shaggy, sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed like a shepherd and looked like Prince Charming.

"Is that…?" I started but Henry was already nodding. "Read it to me." I said and Henry began.

* * *

_There was once a shepherd who lived with his mom. He loved his life but missed his father very much. One day, an imp appeared and when the shepherd's mother, Ruth, saw him, she explained to her son that he had a twin brother his father sold to the imp, Rumplestilskin, to receive money to live. His father felt guilty and died._

_"How could you not tell me?" the shepherd asked._

_"Your father died of the guilt and I didn't want you feeling like it was your fault." The shepherd sighed and went out to Rumplestilskin asking,_

_"What do you want?"_

_"The King needs someone to slay a dragon." Rumplestilskin explained._

_"I'm not a dragon slayer." The shepherd said._

_"If you succeed, you will become a conquering hero and your mother shall want for nothing the rest of her life." The shepherd thought about it and said,_

_"Deal."_

_"You don't have to do this." Ruth said._

_"It'll save the farm." The shepherd reasoned. Ruth, seeing she couldn't change her son's mind, gave in._

_The shepherd went to Rumplestilskin, unaware of what fate had in mind._

* * *

"Hi." A voice interrupted. I looked up and saw David. "You guys are basically the only people I recognize here."

"Well," Emma smiled, "You can hide back here with us." David chuckled and asked,

"Where's Mary Margaret?"

"She couldn't come." I explained, "She's hanging up birdhouses." David nodded and Henry suddenly asked,

"Hey, have you ever used a sword?" David laughed,

"Can't say I have." Henry looked disappointed. Henry and I spent the rest of the time asking David questions like,

"What's your favorite story?" or…

"How do you like Storybrooke?" or…

"Are you happy to be out of the hospital?" Soon, David left to find Mary. Henry sighed and got back to Charming's origins.

* * *

_The new Prince James was getting ready to leave to slay the dragon when King Midas and his 'father' King George walked over._

_"Son, if you do this you'll be a legend." Midas smiled. James smiled and Midas walked away. James wasn't confident or ready. He knew nothing about using a sword or fighting, let alone slay a dragon! The knights told him when they get to the dragon's cave to let them take care of the beast and for him to do nothing. The group traveled to the cave and most of the knights went in. Two stayed back with James. Suddenly, fire escaped the cave. James wanted to help them but the knights said know and pushed him back._

_"Our men are dying in there!" James cried against the resisting soldiers, "We have to help them!" The soldiers wouldn't give in to James so they went in themselves. When more fire escaped, James ran forward and saw the Head Knight. He helped him out of the dragon's path and put him behind a rock. The dragon spotted James and came after him. James, having been a shepherd for his whole life, led the dragon to rocks and chopped its head off. James stared at the golden sword in his hand and then to the sky. This was his destiny._

* * *

Henry stopped reading as the witch came to get him saying without David this party is a waste. Emma and I left too and found Mary at the apartment.

"David came." She said before either of us got a word out.

"What?" Emma gasped.

"He came by, helped me put a birdhouse on a branch, asked why I resigned as a hospital volunteer and said he was leaving Kathryn for me."

"Really?" I gasped. Mary nodded. "Mary Margaret, that means he knows he loves you."

"He doesn't love me." Mary said.

"If he didn't love you he wouldn't say he's leaving his wife, for crying out loud!" I exclaimed.

"She's right." Emma said.

"What?" Mary and I gasped in unison. Emma never says I'm right.

"A guy wouldn't come here, help you out and say he's leaving his wife for you if he didn't mean it or didn't love you."

"Really?" Mary gasped. Emma nodded. I smiled.

"I'm going to bed." I said and left. I held my necklace. Ever since I had the flash, I've never taken it off. It's weird but I just don't do it. I put on my white pajama top and purple bottoms and climbed into bed. I got caught this morning by Mary Margaret for sleeping in the tree. The scolding went,

"Blah, blah, tree sleeping is blah, blah wrong. You could've fallen blah, blah, blah." Needless to say, I got a long scolding. I closed my eyes and dreamed of a strange kingdom.

* * *

**I was standing on a balcony and there were trees and flowers everywhere! Nobody harmed nature here, they lived with it! It was beautiful and I lived in a palace that was stunning. A carriage pulled up and Mary stepped out. Her black hair fell down her back and she wore a white gown.**

**"Hope!" she cried.**

**"Snow!" came out of my mouth instead of Mary. It was like I couldn't control myself. I hugged Mary and we went into a room. She told me that I had a step aunt in her kingdom and she can't wait to meet me. I sighed and went to the balcony. "Someday, I'll live in the forest." I promised and Mary laughed,**

**"What about Briar Rose?" I sighed,**

**"You're right. But I feel trapped!"**

**"How?" Mary asked.**

**"I can't go anywhere by myself, I can't leave without knights and the Head Knight says I won't be allowed to climb my tree anymore!"**

**"That won't happen." Mary promised and hugged me.**

* * *

I woke up and got ready. I hurried and got to the classroom to help Mary set up when there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw David. I smiled and got back to organizing books. I tuned out but I heard David invite Mary to meet him at the Toll Bridge tonight.

"Go." I whispered as David left. Mary shook her head and started teaching.

Later that night, while Emma was patrolling and Mary was meeting David, Emma and I convinced her, I curled up with Henry's book and finished Charming's origins.

* * *

_Midas congratulated James and said he was going to give him a valuable prize. His daughter Abigail walked out and Midas gave James her hand. James protested but George threatened his mother's life so James was forced to agree. James was allowed to visit his mother one last time and she gave him something special. Her simple silver band emerald wedding ring saying,_

"_True love follows this ring." They embraced and James left. James and Abigail went in a carriage to get to George's castle. They took a path along the Troll Bridge but a fallen tree blocked their path. James left a pouch of jewels that contained his mother's ring in the carriage and a thief stole them. James chased the thief only to discover it was Snow White. And a great and dangerous adventure began for the lovers that couldn't be together._

* * *

I smiled. It was like _Romeo and Juliet_. Except they didn't die and kind of won in the end, even if the 'end' isn't the end. I heard the door open and close and I walked out to find Mary. She looked sad.

"Mary, what happened?" I asked.

"David ch…chose…K..K…Kathryn." Mary stuttered and walked to the couch.

"Oh. Mary." I sat next to her and hugged her. Immediately, Mary's head rested on my shoulder and she began to cry. I knew better then to try and soothe her. How can you soothe a broken heart when you encouraged the act that caused it? Just then, the door opened and slammed shut. I looked up and saw Emma. Her features were harsh and she looked angry and…sad. She saw me holding Mary and knew what happened. She had encouraged Mary to see David too. Emma came over and hugged Mary and me. So, we sat there. Me holding Mary and Emma holding us while Mary's head rested on me. Mary cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep. Once she was, Emma nodded towards my room, signaling me to get some sleep. I nodded my thanks and got in bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a dream.

* * *

**I was sitting on a bed when I heard,**

**"He was bitten by poisonous snakes!" I gasped and let my tears fall. Mary, who was standing by the door, came over, sat on the bed, leaned on me and cried. I held her as my own tears fell.**

**"He shouldn't have died." Mary cried.**

**"Uncle Leopold was a good man, Snow." I said shakily, "Everyone will miss him." Then, we cried ourselves to sleep.**

* * *

I woke up with tears on my face. _Why am I crying? _I thought. I wiped the tears and put my hand on my necklace. It was my hope that there is happiness out there for me. Somewhere.

* * *

**Ok, so what'd you guys think? Like I said last chapter, I made total guess work here and that's why it's on the shorter side. Next is The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. I might not update later since I have to go to my aunt's but if I can't I'll update tomorrow. So, just wondering, when do you guys think Hope should wake up? I want to do it before the finally but I don't know which episode. Give me your opinion and a happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8:Lives Lost

**Alright guys, I'm SO sorry I didn't update! My brother had a hockey tournament all weekend and I had no time to type! The good news is, I've figured out the next three chapters! But I'm still not sure when to wake Hope up but she will believe that she is the Hope in Henry's book soon! Anyway, this chapter has a cliffhanger. I usually don't do them because I don't like them myself but I want to try it and see the reaction it gets. Thanks to Future Starkid Member and esther2905 for their reviews! Also, thanks to my two new followers, ellenmagi and 2takuya! Now, on to The Heart is a Lonely Hunter! (Rest in Peace Graham!)**

* * *

I sighed and stared at my coco. It was night and I was waiting for Emma to meet me at Granny's. I am trying to get her to forgive Graham but that isn't working out very well. (In other words, she flees every time she sees him!) I knew Graham spent nights at Granny's shooting darts. He is pretty good. He never misses! I invited Emma to see if I could get her back here otherwise, I give up! She hasn't said one word to Graham since that night and won't even tell me what happened! I stirred my coco when the bell rang. I looked up just as Graham turned around. There stood Emma. Emma turned around to leave when Graham threw a dart at her! It barely missed her head.

"Nice going!" Emma cried, "You almost hit me!"

"I never miss." Graham stated. Emma scoffed and walked out. Graham ran after her. I threw money on the table and ran out. I saw Graham and Emma talking and suddenly, Graham grabs Emma and kisses her. Emma pushes Graham back and tells him something before walking away.

"Graham!" I cried as I ran towards the frozen sheriff. Graham looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Are you alright?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"I don't know." Graham answered. I gave his hand a squeeze and had a sudden flash.

* * *

**I was walking through a hallway, looking for someone. I stopped as I saw Graham putting on a black knight's armor. He put on the helmet but I saw his face before he did it. It was Graham. I ran up to him and asked,**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I'd…rather not say." Graham answered.**

**"Why not?" I asked, growing suspicious.**

**"I, um…I, uh…" He didn't have an answer. Then, I had a feeling. A weird, tingling feeling. I've experienced it before, when I knew someone was good. The feeling I have when someone is bad is like ice is growing inside of me. I smiled at Graham,**

**"It's ok. I know you're good."**

**"Wh-What?" **

**"I know you're good. Whenever I see someone or touch them, I get a feeling. If it's tingling then I know they're good but if it's like ice then I know they're bad."**

**"R-Really?"**

**"Yes." I smiled, "What are you doing?"**

**"I'm going to invite Princess Snow on a walk through the forest."**

**"Well, it's your lucky day." I smiled, "Snow's no longer depressed over her father's death."**

**"Thank you." Graham nodded and walked away.**

* * *

I blinked several times to come back. The flashes were happening often now. At the orphanage, they only happened once in a while when I was in my tree. Now they're happening just when I touch people! I realized Graham was gone and my hand was still up. I sighed and lowered my hand. Graham's gone and I doubt I could find him. Storybrooke is bigger than I thought and it'd take forever. I walked back to the apartment, passing the witch's house on the way, and froze solid. There was Graham on the wicked witch's porch, _**KISSING**_ her! And with Henry upstairs! I ran and ran until I felt my phone buzz in my bag. I took it out and saw a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hope?" a voice said.

"Henry?" I gasped, "How'd you get my number?"

"I got it out of Emma's phone." Henry explained, "Did you know Sheriff Graham's at my house?"

"What?"

"I was going downstairs when someone knocked on the door and there was Graham staring at Regina like a madman."

"Did you, um, see anything else?"

"No." I sighed in relief as he continued, "I just ran back to my room."

"Alright well, I'll meet you tomorrow at school."

"K, see you then." Then, he hung up. Quickly, I put Henry in as a contact and went up to the apartment, using my key. I went to my window and climbed onto my tree. I was allowed to climb on it but not sleep on it, according to Mary Margaret. Then, I felt a tingling. I looked down at my necklace. The tingling feelings always come from there somehow. I jumped off my tree and ran. I ran until I saw Graham getting in his cop car.

"Graham!" I cried and he looked at me. He looked worse than before. "Are you ok?" Graham didn't say anything but his eyes widened and he fell to the ground. I turned around and gasped. There stood a wolf with one eye black as night and one eye red as blood. I reached out a hand and the wolf hesitantly walked over. It hesitated before nudging my hand with his nose. I smiled and looked at Graham. He looked petrified. "Graham." I whispered and took his hand. I held it out to the wolf, who didn't hesitate and immediately trotted over and nudged Graham's hand with his nose before staring at Graham right in the eyes and trotted off. Graham's eyes widened more and I felt him freeze. I let his hand go but it hung in the air like someone held it up. Seconds later, he blinked and looked scared out of his mind. He got in his car and drove off without saying a word. _He's waking up._ I realized.

* * *

The next day, school was normal except a visitor arrived around recess. I hadn't told Henry about Graham yet but when he showed up, I knew I had to stay a little longer.

"Graham!" Mary gasped. Graham looked utterly exhausted and scared. "What's wrong?"

"Mary Margaret, Hope," Graham said, "I think we know each other."

"Of course we know each other." Mary said.

"I mean, in a different life." My eyes widened. He really is remembering!

"What?" I gasped.

"Mary Margaret, do you remember meeting me?" Graham asked. Mary thought about it for a moment and answered,

"No."

"Me either. I can't remember when I've met anyone except Hope and Emma but it feels like I know Hope as well." Graham looked at me and I saw a look in his eyes. Confusion, hurt and worry all mixed into one. "Have I ever hurt you?" He asked.

"No, of course not." Mary waved it off. "You sound like Henry."

"Henry?" Graham asked.

"He has this theory that we're all fairy tale characters were banished here by an evil curse his mother created." Mary laughed but Graham took it seriously by thinking about it causing Mary to say, "Go home, Graham. Get some rest." Graham hesitated and finally went. As soon as he was gone, I ran out the door and over to Henry and Paige sitting on our bench.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"It's…Graham. He's…remembering." I was breathing heavy from running.

"What?" Henry cried in delight. I nodded.

"He's going to see you later." I explained.

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"Mary Margaret told him about your 'theory'." I explained and Henry smiled. I planned to be there too. Just then, the recess bell ran and we went back to the classroom.

* * *

At the end of the school day, I went home with Henry and Graham showed up a few minutes later.

"Who am I?" he asked after he explained everything to Henry.

"After what you've told me," Henry started, "You must be the Huntsman."

"How?" Graham asked.

"You've been having flashes of Mary Margaret, Regina, a wolf and a crest right?" I asked.

"And you too, Hope." Graham confirmed.

"Well, the Huntsman is the only person who interacts with those people and saw a crest." Henry explained and turned to a page that showed the Evil Queen standing in front of a building with a crest on it.

"What happened?" Graham asked.

"The Queen took your heart." Henry explained, "The wolf is your guide." Graham thanked Henry and ran out.

"Henry, I was wondering," I began, "How does my story end?" Henry's face fell.

"At Snow and Prince Charming's wedding, you stood up to the Evil Queen saying she'll never win and she threw a ball of magic that was supposed to destroy you at you." Henry explained.

"What happened?"

"It hit your necklace and you were surrounded by a soft pink light that came from your necklace and it glowed brighter and you just vanished. Rumplestilskin prophesized that you would return to material, since the combination of the magic the Evil Queen threw at you and the magic of the True Love between you and Snow was stored in your necklace turned you into vapor, 15 years after the curse is cast on your birthday as a baby. You would grow up the rest of the years alone, since your father died of an illness and your mother was killed by the Evil Queen so she could take over your kingdom, and you'd wish to join us and help the Savior fulfill her destiny."

"Emma." I clarified and Henry nodded. I thanked him when Regina pulled into the driveway. Henry opened his window and threw out a rope he made and I climbed down. "Thanks Henry." I whispered as loud as I could and Henry smiled and pulled the rope in as I ran off.

* * *

I sat on my tree that night, waiting. I needed a sign to see if Graham found his heart. I was getting worried and it was getting late. When it was dark, I started to climb inside when I fell. I grabbed the branch I was on and used what little strength I had and pulled myself up. I clung to the branch and managed one word. A name. "Graham." I whispered as I slipped into a world of darkness.

* * *

**There's the chapter. I hope you guys like it and please review. Thanks again to Future Starkid Member, esther2905, ellenmagi and 2takuya for following and reviewing! Thanks to everyone who's read Hope so far and trust me, it'll get more interesting from here on! Please review and I'll try and update tomorrow since I have to skip dance for Science Olympiad. See you tomorrow (I hope!)**


	9. Chapter 9:Family

**Hey guys. Again, SO sorry about the long wait. I wanted to see your reaction to the cliffhanger and it was ok. Thanks to my new follower klausgirl4055! Also, thanks to PixieDustDiamond for their two reviews! Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

I opened my eyes as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast. I woke up a couple days ago and found Mary sitting next to me on my bed. I could barely talk, let alone move, and Mary hadn't explained what happened. All I remember is sitting on my tree and trying to go in when I suddenly fell and barely saved my own life by grabbing the branch I was sitting on. That was it. At night, when I'm asleep, I have strange dreams of running through the forest and climbing a tree. But the strange thing is, I also hear Henry and Mary talking to me at strange points. It's weird. I was told Henry was going to come visit today before school. I sat in bed, waiting. I couldn't do anything else. My energy is really low and I can barely move. I noticed that my necklace was gone. I looked around and saw it on my nightstand. I slowly reached over and grabbed it. I picked it up and put it on, slowly. I smiled as I felt the cool silver on skin again. It was a comfort. I closed my eyes and fell into another dream.

* * *

**I was running through the forest again. I was smiling and ran over to a tree. I grabbed the branches and climbed it faster than I've ever climbed a tree before. I reached the top and held my necklace up to the sky. A silver light went up and down to the forest floor. I smiled when I heard,**

**"Hope!" I looked down but the dream was ripped away.**

* * *

I sat up with a start and took a gulp of air. My hand rested on my necklace like it was my life preserver. Then, I felt it. My energy was returning faster than the last couple of days! I smiled when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened to reveal Henry. He was holding his book and smiling. "Hey Henry."

"Hey Hope." Henry smiled.

"So," I said, "fill me in on what's been happening because Mary won't." Henry chuckled and told me how Graham died, he gave up on Operation Cobra and how Emma proved that good _can _win this battle. She's also the new sheriff! He also told me I've been asleep for weeks and Dr. Whale thought I died since I wasn't breathing. "That's great, Henry." I smiled.

"Hope, can you come to the store?" Henry asked. I shook my head no and he said ok."But take my book. I marked the story I want you to read." I smiled and took the book. Henry left and I opened to find a bookmark that read _Family Will Always Find Each other._ I smiled. Henry like making bookmarks with sayings from the stories on them. For Snow and Charming's story, it read _I Will Find You. I Will Always Find You._ I took the bookmark out and looked at the picture. It showed a girl with blonde braids and brown eyes and a boy with brown hair and eyes standing next to her. Around the girl's neck is a compass and a man's hand was on each of their shoulders. The children wore Dutch-like clothing. I smiled and began reading the story.

* * *

_One day in the Enchanted Forest, there was a woodcutter who had two children. Their names were Hansel and Gretel. Gretel was older then her twin brother and more responsible and talkative. Hansel was quiet and did what he was told to do. On this special day, the woodcutter told his children to go and find wood in one direction while he went in another. Gretel was concerned about losing him. To make her not worry, the woodcutter took his compass off and put it around Gretel's neck saying,_

_"It will help you find me." The family split up and when they gathered enough wood, Hansel and Gretel used the compass to find their father. The problem was, it led them back to where they last saw their father and stopped working. They wandered around, crying out for the woodcutter but received no answer. They stumbled onto a road where the Evil Queen's carriage was coming. She saw the brave children and offered to help find their father if they do her a favor. They agreed and traveled to a blind witch's gingerbread house to get a pouch. They were about to leave when Hansel ate a cupcake. The witch woke up and tried to eat the children. Gretel saved the twins' lives by coming up with a plan to push the witch into the oven. It worked and they escaped. They found the Evil Queen and gave her the pouch. She opened it and revealed an apple._

_"Why did we have to risk our lives for an apple?" Gretel asked._

_"This is a weapon." The Evil Queen smiled and offered the children to stay with her. They declined and said they'd rather find their father. The Evil Queen wasn't happy with their answer and sent them back to the forest. She opened her carriage and revealed the woodcutter! She had kidnapped him so she could use his children. She demanded to know why the children wouldn't stay with her._

_"We're family." The woodcutter explained, "And family will always find each other." The Evil Queen said if he could find his children, then they could be together but the woodcutter never found Hansel and Gretel, who were searching the forest for him as well._

* * *

I closed the book and stared at it. _These fairy tales sure are different._ I thought. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2:00. I went out and decided to get some lunch. I found some frozen pizza in the fridge and heated it up. I ate a couple bites when the door opened. A girl and boy, both about Henry's age, walked in. The girl had blonde curls and the boy had brown hair. Both had brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked even though I had a familiar feeling.

"This is Ava and this is Nicholas." Emma introduced as she walked in. The children remained quiet.

"I'm Hope." I smiled but neither child returned it. I cleared my throat and asked Emma what was going on. She explained that the kids were framing Henry for stealing and got caught by her living in an abandoned house.

"I'm going to go figure some stuff out about their mom." Emma explained, "Where's Mary Margaret?"

"She said something about grading papers at school." I tried. Emma nodded and left to find Mary. I looked at the orphans. I recognized them from Mary's class. They always sit in the corner of the classroom and talk to nobody. "Hi Ava, Nicholas. Do you remember me from Mary Margaret's class?" Ava nodded and the two of them went to the couch. I went to the fridge and got two slices of pizza. I heated them up and gave them to the twins.

"Why are you being nice to us?" Ava asked.

"Well," I started, "I recognize you from Mary Margaret's class and I want to get to know you guys."

"I mean you're real reason." Ava said. I sighed,

"I feel like…like I know you guys and I want to help you."

"How can you know us?" Ava asked.

"I don't know." I admitted, "It's just a feeling I have like I owe you guys friendship." Ava gave me a look and was probably going to say something like,

"Yeah, right." When there was a knock on the door. I opened it and found Henry.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to help." Henry explained, staring at the twins.

"Why?" Ava asked suspiciously, "We tried to frame you for shoplifting."

"But I know how you feel." Henry countered, "And I want to help find your dad." I realized what he was getting at and ran into my room to get the book. It was still open on the page of Hansel and Gretel smiling at their father for the last time. Then, it hit me. Ava and Nicholas are Hansel and Gretel! I grabbed the book and ran out to the kids. I opened the book to the picture I just saw and put it on the table. "This town is cursed." Henry explained.

"Huh?" Ava asked.

"Everyone in Storybrooke is a fairy tale character." Henry tried.

"Sure we are." Ava scoffed.

"Yes you are." I explained and pointed at the book. "You're Hansel and Gretel." Ava scoffed again but Nicholas stared at the picture.

"Yeah right." Ava scoffed but Nicholas said,

"Ava, it's…it's us." I stared at Nicholas. It's the first time he actually talked!

"No it isn't, Nicholas." Ava said.

"But Ava," Nicholas looked up at his twin, "the compass is around Gretel's neck." This caused Ava to walk over and look at the picture. I noticed the compass but I didn't think Ava had it. Ava reached into her pocket and pulled out a compass that looked _exactly _like Gretel's.

"This…isn't true." Ava tried but no words came.

"Yes it is." Henry said and Nicholas jumped in,

"We're Hansel and Gretel." Ava looked up with wide eyes and I nodded. Henry, Nicholas and I spent the next half hour trying to calm Ava down enough to talk. Then, we spent hours trying to figure out how to find their dad when Emma walked in and asked if they had something that belonged to their dad. Ava showed her the compass after some hesitation.

"Mom said it would help us find him." She said as she handed it over. Emma took it and said she would ask Gold about it. When she left, Mary came home and made dinner. The twins were pretty happy to have non-stolen food for once. That night, Emma came home and gave Ava the compass back and helped us get sleeping arrangements. I convinced Ava to sleep with me and let Nicholas take the couch. That night, I had another dream.

* * *

**I was in the tree, holding my necklace up when I heard,**

**"Hope!" I smiled and flipped out of the tree, landing in front of two kids wearing Dutch-like outfits. I stood up and smiled at Nicholas and Ava.**

**"Did you guys find him?" I asked. Nicholas looked sad as Ava sighed,**

**"No."**

**"Don't lose faith." I said, "He's out there and looking for you."**

**"How do you know?" Nicholas asked.**

**"I have very strong faith." I smiled and showed them a white book with a silver rose on it. Like the one on my necklace. They tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I placed my necklace against it and the rose turned to a soft pink and the book opened with ease.**

**"It's magic." Nicholas smiled as I woke up.**

* * *

That was the best dream I've had in days that didn't freak me out. I found Ava was still sleeping so I grabbed a sky blue shirt, jeans and white sneakers with sky blue laces. Mary gave them to me while I was sleeping I think. I put a bluebell in my hair and went out to find Mary making pancakes. We talked quietly until the twins woke up. The twins and I spent the day playing games since Mary was home and Henry was with Emma. Emma came back at some point and told the twins to pack. They were disappointed so I tried distracting them until they had to leave. I climbed trees and raced Emma to the border. I held my breath and just as she was about to cross, her car stopped. She came out and got on the phone. I hid in the tree and waited until a tow truck came. A man with black hair and brown eyes got out and started talking to Emma. He went over to the car and looked at Nicholas and Ava. Then, I heard words that made me happy,

"I'll take them in." Ava and Nicholas got out hesitantly and hugged their dad. Emma was crying and I dropped down when I saw Ava and Nicholas' arms tighten around their dad. They pulled away when they heard me land on the hood with a _thud!_ I smiled and hugged my new friends. I pulled away and quietly gasped. Where there was a fogginess in the twins' eyes was now a light that nobody in town had. The twins in front of me weren't Nicholas and Ava but Hansel and Gretel. I hugged them again and whispered in their ears,

"Welcome back." I pulled back and watched the twins get into their father's car. Their father, Michael he told me, talked with Emma so I took the opportunity to talk to the twins. "Remember," I warned, "play your parts otherwise, something bad will happen." The twins nodded and I hugged them one last time before Michael got into his tow truck and drove back to Storybrooke with Emma and me close behind.

* * *

**There you go! I LOVE stories where characters wake up and since we didn't see any more of Ava and Nicholas in season 1, I'm waking them up! So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry I skipped Desperate Souls but I couldn't come up with anything for that episode so let me know what you think! Next is 7:15 AM and Hope is in for a shock along with David and Mary Margaret! Review and I might update later. (Big MIGHT) I've got another story going on not on FanFiction so I'll try my best but review! Thanks again to klausgirl4055 and PixieDustDiamond for following and reviewing! Later. P.S. I would have updated yesterday but I had A. Piano Lessons and B. Orthodontist Appointment. No more top braces for me! :)**


	10. Chapter 10:7:30 AM

**Hey guys. Before I start the chapter, I just want to thank you. I got 1000 readers! I only got this many from one other story I wrote so I really want to thank you. This story wouldn't be happening without you! And check out One Simple Wish by DarolineWritingGoddess. That story inspired this one and I think you'll like it. Thanks to PixieDustDiamond for their 3****rd**** review! Here's 7:15 AM. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up smiling. I couldn't figure it out when I remembered. Hansel and Gretel woke up! I smile and get out of bed. I put on a sky blue top, jeans and my jean jacket. I look at the clock and see that it's 7:05 AM. I walk out of the room and find Mary rushing to get ready. She's about to walk out the door when I ask,

"Mary, will you do my hair?" Mary looked from me to the clock and sighed,

"Alright." She braids half my hair and fast. Her fingers move my hair fast and has it braided at 7:10 AM. "I got to go." She said before she ran out of the room. I smiled and put a bluebell at the top of my braid when my phone buzzes. I turn it on and see I have a text from someone I don't know.

_**Hey it's Ava. Meet Nicholas and me at Granny's.**_ It read.

_**Ok. I'll invite Henry too**_I replied and ran into my room to put my boots on. While I was getting my boots on, I texted Henry, asking him to meet me at Granny's at 7:15 AM. He agreed and I quickly added Gretel to my phone's contacts as Ava. I was about to walk out of my room when I noticed a bag sitting on a chair. I stare at it. It's a satchel and it strikes me as familiar. I opened it and found a note.

_**Hope,**_

_**Here's a bag for you. I thought you might like it.**_

_**-Mary Margaret.**_

I smiled. Mary is so nice sometimes. I grabbed it and ran out the apartment door telling Emma I'm going to Granny's over my shoulder. I ran outside to Granny's and saw Mary walk in. I was confused. I heard her say that she had to go to the school to help with a science project. _What's she doing at Granny's?_ I thought. I ran in and found Henry in the back corner, out of the way so nobody can see or hear us. I smiled and looked at the clock. It read 7:13 AM. I smiled and sat down in the booth.

"Hey Henry." I smiled.

"Hey Hope." Henry smiled, "Have you seen the Stranger?" I frowned. Last night, when Emma and I were walking Henry home, a man on a motorcycle rode into Storybrooke and asked Emma where he could find a place to stay. After she gave him directions to Granny's Inn, Emma questioned Henry on strangers not coming to Storybrooke. Henry swiftly answered that they don't. The Stranger seems ok but I don't really know him and he's, well, a stranger.

"No, I haven't."

"I did. I asked him why he was here."

"Why is he here?"

"He didn't answer." Henry said glumly. "He dodged my questions and drove off."

"I wonder who he is." Just then, the bell on Granny's door rang. I turned around and saw the clock tower. 7:15 AM. Gretel and Hansel walked in followed by…David. Kathryn was outside in a car. I watched David buy two coffees and stop to talk to Mary before leaving. I smiled.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Two things." I answered, "1. Snow and Charming are growing closer together and 2. I have a surprise." Gretel and Hansel walked over. Gretel had her long blonde hair in a single braid that rested on her shoulder and Hansel's brown hair hung on his face. Both wore their school uniforms.

"What?" Henry repeated.

"Hi, Henry." Gretel smiled, "I'm Ava and this is Nicholas but you can call us… Hansel and Gretel." Gretel whispered the last part. Henry's eyes widened and he looked like his face was about to fall off. I covered Henry's mouth with my hand to keep him from screaming. When his eyes returned to normal, he looked at me and I pulled back my hand sheepishly.

"Sorry." I apologized, "Some weird instinct." Henry brushed it off and turned his attention to Hansel and Gretel.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Yep." Hansel smiled. Henry's smile grew. Gretel hugged me.

"It's great to see you again Hope." She smiled.

"I just saw you last night."

"I mean, I missed you from the Enchanted Forest." Gretel clarified.

"What?" I gasped.

"You don't remember." Gretel's face dropped.

"Wait." I said, "You mean to say that I'm Hope in his book?" Gretel brightened,

"Yes." I sat back, slightly shocked.

"Well that explains the dreams and flashes." I smiled.

"Dreams?" Hansel asked.

"Flashes?" Gretel asked.

"You're starting to remember!" Henry smiled. I smiled at Henry and looked at the clock. It read 7:30.

"We got to go!" I cried and the others looked at the clock. We all rushed out of Granny's.

"Hi, Emma." Henry said as we ran past her. We ran down the street and made it to the school early as usual. Henry opened the school door and we all ran in. Mary was talking with Emma when we left. I heard her say,

"I wish there was a cure for my feelings." It struck me as familiar but I couldn't think about it while running. Once inside, I thought about it and the flash started.

* * *

**I was running through trees. I was hopping from tree to tree and watching Mary below. She wore an outfit made of fur and had her hair up.**

"**All clear." ****I called down. She held a spear and was about to throw it when I heard her say,**

"**Red." I jumped out of the tree and saw Ruby standing in front of me wearing a red cloak and an outfit that made her look like Red Riding Hood. She wore simple makeup and her dark brown hair was falling in waves with no red streaks.**

"**Really Snow? The spear?" she smiled and gestured at the spear Mary held tightly. "Who are you?" she asked me.**

"**Hope Briar." I answered.**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**So how are things out there in the big, bad world?" Snow asked.**

"**Do you want to know?" Red asked in return.**

"**Yeah. I helped you when nobody else would. I can handle it." Snow answered. I looked at her, questions written all over my face. "Later." She whispered.**

"**The wedding is happening." Red said, "Prince James is marrying Midas' daughter in two days' time." Snow sighed and admitted we were hunting to help get her mind off Charming.**

"**I just wish there was a way for me to forget him." She sighed. Red had a look on her face.**

"**What is it Red?" I asked.**

"**N-Nothing." Red stammered and tried to give Snow the food in her basket.**

"**Red please." Snow begged, "I'm desperate."**

"**There are stories of a man who has magic." Red explained, "He might be able to help you." Snow asked how to get to him and told me to stay with Red. I protested but she said she would come back for me.**

* * *

"Hope?" Henry asked. I blinked and saw that Paige had joined us.

"Sorry. Paige, do you believe Henry's theory?"

"About everyone being a fairy tale character? No." I sighed,

"It's true Paige."

"What?"

"The curse. It's true."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." I insisted and gave Henry a look. He stepped forward and said a name Paige hasn't heard in a long time.

"Grace." Paige froze when Henry said her name. It looked like she was having a flash. She came back and tears fell from her eyes.

"Paige," I smiled, "meet Ava and Nicholas or, as they are now known as, Gretel and Hansel." Paige's eyes went from Gretel to Hansel and back. She was processing all of it. She seemed to get it when Mary walked in. The school day began and I blacked out only once. At recess, Henry continued Snow and Charming's story.

* * *

_One day, Snow was out hunting with her cousin to get her mind off of Charming. It only made her think about him more. She came to a field and found her friend Red. Red told Snow about the upcoming wedding and Snow asked if there was a way to forget Charming. After some insisting from Hope, Red told Snow about a man of magic. Snow left Hope with Red and went to meet the magic man. It was Rumplestilskin. He made a potion from the lake water they were near and Snow's hair. His price was a strand of Snow's hair. Just when Snow was about to drink the potion, a dove arrived with a letter from Charming asking Snow if he felt about him the way he felt about her. It filled Snow's heart with joy and she told Hope to stay with Red for a few days while she told Charming how she felt. Snow went to Charming's castle and was captured by knights. She was locked in the dungeon next to a dwarf named Grumpy. When Grumpy's brother Stealthy came to free him, Grumpy showed Snow kindness and let her out as well. Snow tried to get them to go another direction but the dwarves wouldn't listen and Stealthy was killed. Grumpy was spared when Snow offered to take his place. King George told Snow that if she didn't tell Charming she didn't love him, he'd kill Charming. Snow couldn't bare it and did what George told her to do. She left the castle unharmed and broken hearted, just like Charming. Snow was heading back to her cave when the seven dwarves surrounded her and offered her to stay with them. Snow agreed and tried to drink Rumplestilskin's potion but Grumpy stopped her saying she needs her pain to make her Snow. Snow agreed and two days later, Grumpy came rushing into the dwarf house. Charming had cancelled his wedding but he was too late. Snow had drunk the potion and forgot all about Charming. The next night, Prince Charming arrived in the field where Snow was last seen. He cried out to her but Red and Hope came, Hope on a horse. They told Charming that Snow was gone and Charming promised to find her._

"_I'll find her." He promised, "I'll always find her." Then, King George's men came and Red hopped on top of Charming's horse with Hope following them and the trio set out to find Snow._

* * *

At the end of the day, Gretel, Hansel, Henry and I walked the confused Paige home. She barely said a word at all and we confused her saying herentire life (frozen years) is all fake. Paige believes so now we just have to find her papa to wake her up. As the four of us walked through Storybrooke, the wind picked up very fast and it became hard to stand up.

"What do we do?" Henry asked.

"Yell?" Hansel cried.

"Scream?" Gretel added. I shook my head.

"Run in there!" I pointed at a book store and the four of us ran in. Just as we entered, the storm started.

"That was close." Hansel sighed.

"Yeah." Gretel agreed. Just then, a voice said,

"Welcome!" very happy. A man stepped forward from the back of the store. He had a huge smile and wore a nametag that said his name was Joel. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Henry."

"Hope."

G-Ava."

"H-Nicholas."

"Nice to meet you kids. Feel free to find a book." Joel gestured to the store.

"Happy." Henry whispered. I nodded and started to look around. A book caught my eye. It was pearl white and simple. On the cover was a silver rose like on my necklace. I picked it up and had a flash.

* * *

**I was running through the forest as fast as I could. I looked back and saw to knights wearing all black and hiding their faces chasing me. I wasn't scared but I couldn't let them catch me. I ran until I saw a vine ahead. I smiled and ran faster. I jumped and gripped the vine. I was at the top when one of the knights started to follow me and I opened my satchel and took out a silver dagger. I held the dagger and cut the vine. The knight fell and I pulled the hood of my forest green cloak up and began to climb up the tree. Once I was high enough, I sat down and opened the satchel. I put the dagger back and took out a hand drawn picture of Snow. I sighed,**

**"Where are you, Snow?" I looked up at the sun and stuffed the picture back in my satchel and ran through the trees toward a cabin.**

* * *

"Hope?" Gretel whispered. I looked at her and smiled,

"I'm fine."

"That's your diary." She explained.

"What?"

"From the other world. You showed Hansel and I it once and you opened it with your necklace."

"Thanks. I'll open it later." We paid for our books and left. At that time, the storm died down. After dropping Hansel and Gretel off, Henry ran off to hang out with Emma while I headed back to the apartment. I was walking on the sidewalk when I saw two men staring at me. They were wearing all black and had mean looks on their faces. Quickly, I ran down a path. They followed. I looked back and there they were. I looked along the roofs and saw a rope. I ran faster and jumped. My hand connected with the rope and I climbed it fast. Once at the top, I opened the satchel and gasped. Inside was a silver dagger. I stuffed the diary in and took out the dagger. I cut the rope and the man climbing up the rope fell. Then, I put the dagger back in the satchel and ran. I reached the apartment roof and jumped to my tree and climbed into my window. I sat down and put my necklace's rose against the diary's rose. A soft pink glow emitted from the necklace and a warmth filled me. I pulled the necklace back and the rose on the diary was now a soft pink. I sat down and opened it. The first entry was kind of sad.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just received you from Uncle Leopold. I found you on a step waiting for me. I surprised Snow because I know Uncle Leopold didn't tell her I was coming. Those were the happiest 15 seconds of my life. For there was a commotion outside. I heard the knights outside but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Snow opened her door and demanded to know what was happening. The knight told Snow that Uncle Leopold was killed by poisonous snakes from Agrahba. I was devastated but Snow was worse. She sat down on her bed and leaned against me before the tears fell. I didn't say anything besides telling her that Uncle Leopold was a good man. For us, silence is the best comfort you could give. That was last night. This morning, Snow and I dressed in black and went to Uncle Leopold's funeral. I left him a red rose and Snow left a white one. I hugged her after she said goodbye and saw someone. Regina. I stared at her and felt ice creep through my body. This is the worse feeling. If I feel like this then she is so evil that it'll take a person who she can possibly love to help her and even then it wouldn't melt completely. It would take a battle with the person who caused her to be like this to save her. I glared at Regina and she glared at me. She isn't hiding that she dislikes me. Snow, even though I know you'll never read this, I promise I will do everything I can to help you and, until you know your stepmother is evil, to protect you and keep people like her away from you._

_-Hope_

_Wow. _I thought, _I must have loved Snow a lot to promise to protect her on such a wide scale. _I smiled and flipped to the next entry. It was months later, on my birthday.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, todays the day. I'm finally 13! But I'm not celebrating. Snow disappeared months ago, when a knight invited her on a walk and I had a good feeling about him but a bad feeling about the day, and I'm worried. Regina keeps trying to trick me by telling me that Snow's dead but I don't believe it one bit. If Snow was dead then I'd feel it. We're so close and we share love. True love I believe. There's a struggling at my door. I peeked through and saw Regina's knights trying to break it down! I have to escape or Regina will kill me! I grabbed my satchel and they're coming through! I have to jump! AHH!_

That was it. I closed my eyes and the memory surfaced.

* * *

**I was sitting on a bed, tears forming in my eyes as I wrote with a quill in the diary when there was a pounding at the door. I peeked through and saw knights wearing complete black trying to break it. I scribbled the rest in the diary, grabbed my satchel, stuffed the diary in the satchel and went to the window. Just as the door broke, I jumped out the window. I rolled when I hit the ground and looked up. The knights ran away but one came onto my balcony. He took off his helmet and I gasped. It was Graham.**

"**You!" I cried.**

"**Run Princess Hope." Graham cried, "They'll kill you and even though you have no right, you have to trust me. I spared your cousin."**

"**I know you're good." I smiled, "Who are you?"**

"**Call me the Huntsman now GO!"**

"**Come with me."**

"**I cannot." **

"**Why?"**

"**Your step-aunt has my heart and I can't leave. Now find Snow!" I turned and ran away from the Huntsman, fear creeping through me.**

* * *

I snapped my eyes open when I heard the door. It's Mary.

"Mary?" I ask, "Is something wrong?"

"Kathryn might be pregnant." She spit out.

"Oh Mary." Mary sat down on the couch and I followed. Once again, she cried and I comforted her. Emma came back later and took over. I smiled. She and Mary are growing closer.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at 7:30. I put on a soft pink shirt, jeans and my boots. I came out into the kitchen and found Mary holding Emma's hand and smiling. She's avoiding David.

"Mary will you braid my hair like yesterday?" I asked. Mary smiled,

"Of course." I sat down and she swiftly braided half my hair. I put a pink rose at the top and grabbed my satchel to go to Granny's. I have to show Henry, Hansel and Gretel the dagger. I found the three of them in our booth.

"Morning." I smiled. I got right to the chase and pulled out the dagger. They gasped. Hansel confirmed that I've never shown the twins this. Henry started to flip through his book when I heard the bell. Mary entered and seconds later David followed. The two of them froze and then David ran out with Mary following him. "I'll be right back." I said and hid the dagger in my satchel. I followed them quietly and gasped at what I saw.

"It's 7:45 AM." David said. Mary tried to walk away when David grabbed her and said, "She's not pregnant." They stared into each other's eyes and then kissed. I smiled but felt an icy pair of eyes on my back. _Regina. _I went back into the diner to not get caught and told the other three what happened and we smiled. Operation Cobra was almost complete with Phase: Snow and Charming.

* * *

**Ok guys. Here's the chapter and this is one of my favorites because I can add in a diary and explore Hope's past through her eyes. Thanks again to PixieDustDiamond! You rock with all your reviews and keep it up! I'm struggling a little with the next chapter because I missed the episode and have to rely on Wikia. I'll update as soon as I get inspiration. I already have a long memory set up for Hope in the beginning of the chapter so you guys might like it. Still not sure which episode Hope should remember in. So far I got one idea for Red Handed so I need more for inspiration. Please review and tune in next time for Fruit of The Poisonous Tree! (Wish me luck in writing it and if you have **_ANY _**idea on what to do in that episode, I'm all ears and eager!) Later.**


	11. Chapter 11:Mirror Trick

**Hey guys. Thanks to PixieDustDiamond for their fourth review and suggestion! I will include it but I seriously need you guys to review. I'm clueless to when I should wake Hope up and I only have a suggestion for Red Handed. But this chapter is a sign that she will be waking up, I just need to know when you guys think I should. I'm pretty happy with this chapter and this is one of the three episodes I missed in season 1(the other two being Hat Trick and The Stable Boy. I also missed the beginning of Skin Deep which I didn't like at all, the fact that I missed the beginning not the episode. I loved Belle!) Anyway, enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review or I'll have to set a review goal and the last time I did that, I had to do an author's note chapter and those aren't fun to delete because then if you reviewed the new chapter and it's the same number as the other chapter then you can't review. Here's Fruit of the Poisonous Tree. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I opened my eyes and heard,**

**"Morning Hope." I turned and smiled at Red who was waiting for me.**

**"What's going on?" I asked.**

**"It's time to go see if Snow's back." Red explained. I smiled and got up. I put on a red dress, flats and a rose in my braid when Red said, "I've got surprises for you." I looked up.**

**"Really?" I asked. Red smiled,**

**"Really. Come on." She led me to the living room and handed me a satchel.**

**"I already have a satchel." I said and showed her mine. I got it from Mom when I left Briar Rose.**

**"I know." Red rolled her eyes, "I just needed something to put it in." I smiled and opened the satchel. I took out a red cloak. It wasn't bright like Red's. It was subtle and the color of a rose.**

**"I love it." I smiled and put it on. I put the hood up and brought my hair forward to let it fall out.**

**"Your second surprise is outside." Red said and led me outside. I gasped. Outside, there was a brown horse. She was the most beautiful horse I've ever seen. She had a light brown coat and a light mane. I walked up to her slowly, unsure if she'd stay or run. "She's yours." Red smiled, "Her name's Ginger."**

**"I love her." I smiled at Red and hopped on Ginger. Red decided to walk beside Ginger. I clicked my tongue 3 times and Ginger began to walk. As we walked, I asked Red, "Snow said she helped you out when nobody else would. What happened?" Red looked up at me and I saw tears brimming in her eyes.**

**"I found Snow stealing eggs in our barn and she called herself Mary. We went to my well and found it a deep red and the bodies of the hunting party that was trying to kill a wolf near it. Later, at a town meeting, Granny told everyone her encounter with a wolf and how it killed her huge father and six brothers. After that, Snow and I decided to kill the wolf so we tracked it and the foot prints led to my window. We thought it was Peter, a boy I loved, and Snow convinced me to talk to him. She took my cloak and I went to see Peter. He chained himself to a tree and the moon rose. I turned into the wolf and killed Peter without a second thought. Snow and Granny came and changed me back. I was horrified and Snow took me away. She saved me from the hunting party and later I saved her from my mother while protecting her. She's my family." Red now had tears falling. I stopped Ginger and got off. I stared up at Red and said,**

**"You saved my cousin. You are no monster Red. I know you would protect any member of my family because you're that kind of person. You fight for the ones you love." Red smiled and I reached up and wiped her tears. "Come on." I smiled and climbed back on Ginger. We walked when I heard,**

**"Snow?" I recognized the voice. It was a voice I thought I'd never hear again.**

**"Charming?" I called and clicked my tongue twice. Ginger trotted into the field and Red followed. Sure enough, there was Charming wearing a cloak, red scarf and his usual outfit.**

**"Hope!" He cried, "Have you seen Snow?"**

**"Nobody's seen her since she went to see you." Red explained.**

**"I'll find her." Charming said, "I will always find her." Red smiled when we heard a noise and turned around. There were knights coming for us but they weren't the Queen's.**

**"Who's that?" Red and I asked in unison.**

**"King George's men." Charming said and got on his horse. He held a hand out to Red and she climbed on.**

**"Come on!" I called and the three of us rode off. Hours later, we stopped.**

**"Go." Red said looking back. "Find Snow."**

**"I'm not leaving you." I stated, "I'm not losing another family member." My father died just yesterday. Red, Snow, Charming and Mother are all I have left.**

**"You won't." Red said.**

**"What will you do?" Charming asked. Red looked up and I followed. The full moon was up and shining brightly, like it wanted Red to take her cloak off.**

**"Buy you some time." Red explained.**

**"No!" I cried.**

**"Trust me." Red said and I nodded after thinking. I got on Ginger following Charming. We galloped off and I looked back. Red took off her cloak, stared at us as her eyes turned gold and ran towards the coming knights. I tore my eyes away and looked down at the satchel around my neck. The last thing I had that connects my family. I will never lose it.**

* * *

I sat up in bed, breathing deeply. I looked at the clock. 11:00 AM. I sighed. The dreams are getting stronger and longer, which means I'm sleeping longer. I can't miss work and I can't freak Mary out again. I can only imagine how she felt, walking in my room, looking out the window and seeing me hanging from my tree, not moving at all. She must have flipped. Good thing there's no school today. It's Christmas break. It's now January and so break's almost over. I got up and immediately felt like I have the world's worst headache. I kneel and look under my bed. I reach under and pull out the satchel. I open it and gasp. Inside, is the dagger, the diary and a piece of paper. I take it out and my breath catches in my throat. It's a hand drawn picture of Snow. The one from my flash. I put it back and looked under the bed. I saw something else. I reached under and felt two things. I put both hands under and pull them out. I gasped. It was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Suddenly, a memory surfaced.

* * *

**I was at the edge of a forest and staring at a castle. Suddenly, a howl pierced the air but instead of flinching, I smiled. I looked at Snow, who was standing in front of me wearing her green cloak and fur hunting outfit.**

**"Thank you Red." She said and turned around. She told us it was dangerous and that she loves all of us. We walked to the castle walls. Snow turned to me and asked, "Ready?" I smiled,**

**"Time for you to find Charming, Snow." Snow smiled and the grappling hooks were launched. Snow and I climbed up with a few others. When we reached the top, a knight came at me, sword raised. He was about to hit me when I ducked away. He tried again but I flipped over the sword this time. I looked around and saw a pole. I ran over and grabbed it. I fought the knight and hard. I couldn't kill him but I tried to knock him out. It didn't work but suddenly, the knight just bent down and fell. I saw an arrow in his back and Granny behind him with her empty crossbow. "Granny?" I asked.**

**"You're family." She shrugged and I smiled. This was the first time Granny called me family. I turned around and saw Grumpy kill the knight attacking Snow. The three of them ran to the courtyard with the others while I stayed on the wall. I waited until everyone was up when I whistled. A wolf jumped onto the wall and I smiled,**

**"Nice job Red." I went to the wall and took off my bow. Red stayed in wolf form to protect me. I aimed an arrow when fairy dust rained down on the group of knights. I looked up and waved at Blue. She gave me a thumbs up when I heard commotion. More knights came and were attacking. Snow was gone. "Go." I called to Blue and the fairies, "Get more fairy dust." Blue nodded and flew off along with the others. I fired arrows at the knights' shoulders when suddenly I heard laughter. I stood up and saw a knight advance on me while another took Red. I grabbed the pole and began to attack. I didn't get him but I was able to shoot his shoulder when fairy dust rained on them. I looked up and saw Nova and a bunch of other fairies. "Thanks Nova!" I cried. She smiled and flew off with the others. I looked down and then at Red. "Come on." I called and waited for her to jump down. She did while I grabbed some rope and tied it to an arrow. I shot the arrow and swung down. I landed and started to fight. A knight cornered me when Snow returned. Without Charming. "Where's Charming?" I called to Snow as we fought the knight and killed him.**

**"Later." Snow answered and I heard a sadness in her voice. The battle was done later. We hid and Snow started to take her weapons off one by one explaining that she was going to meet with the Queen. We protested but Snow wouldn't listen. Finally, Red asked,**

**"Why does the Queen hate you so much?"**

**"I destroyed her happiness." Snow answered, "And now she wants to destroy mine." Then, she thanked us, said she loved us all and left.**

**"I don't trust that queen." Red said.**

**"You and me both." I agreed.**

* * *

I snapped out of my memory by the sound of a _tap! Tap! Tap! _It was coming from the window. I walked over and opened it. A blue bird was standing on the sill. I smiled.

"Hi Lucy." Mary had birdhouses in the apartment and Lucy lived in one of them. Lucy tweeted and hopped onto my finger. She then dropped a note in my hand. I smiled and went to the window. I stuck my head out with my hand and let her go. She flew off, tweeting happily. I smiled. She always comes back. I looked at the note and opened it. Inside was a message.

**I know you. You don't know me. If you want to find out and to learn what I know, meet me in the clock tower at 2:15. **

**-The Stranger**

I gasped. The Stranger knows me! I took a deep breath and thought. _If I go, I'll learn who he is but he could be dangerous. But, it seems that only people with magic in their blood can enter so he must be good. _I debated until my clock read 2:10. I snapped out of my memory at 2:00. I decided to go but I would never get there in time. Then, I had an idea. I ran and got my bow and arrows out along with my satchel. I found a rope and tied it around one arrow. I went to the window and climbed onto my tree. I stood on a branch and pulled the arrow back. I let it go and it flew. It landed on the clock tower wall. I smiled and tied the end to the tree. I grabbed a branch and slid on the rope. I smiled as the wind hit my face. I landed cleanly and took the arrow off. I shot it back at the apartment to untie it later. I jumped down and entered the clock tower.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. I continued to call out for someone but there was no answer until I reached the top and heard behind me,

"You came." I turned around with an arrow ready to fire when I saw the Stranger. He had brown hair and a brown beard. His eyes were the bluest eyes you'd ever see. They looked like they were painted and kept the color.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The Stranger laughed,

"Even after all those archery practices, you don't recognize me." I glared at him and closed my eyes. A memory appeared.

* * *

**I was in a field. I wore a dark purple dress and a periwinkle in my hair. Snow and Charming had just won the kingdom back and were preparing for their wedding. They had invited a friend named Geppetto to live with us in the castle. And they were going to rule over Briar Rose until I am of age to do so. Mom was killed by the Queen after Snow woke up. A bluebird had delivered Mom's last note to me. It said she loved me and that I should always do what I believe is right and fight for it. I was practicing my archery. I shot one arrow. It hit the center.**

**"Nice shot Hope!" I turned around and saw a little boy, at least 7 years old, running towards me. He had red hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I smiled,**

**"Thanks Pinocchio. Have you been practicing?" Pinocchio nodded eagerly,**

**"Every chance I get!" I smiled and handed him my bow and an arrow. He held it expertly and pulled back the arrow. He let it go. It was only a little off of the center.**

**"Nice job!" I smiled.**

**"Thanks Hope." Pinocchio smiled, "Will I ever be as good as you?" I chuckled,**

**"If you keep practicing, maybe." Pinocchio grinned and kept on practicing.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the Stranger. He didn't remind me of anyone by appearance but his eyes were the exact same as Pinocchio's.

"Pinocchio?" I whispered. The Stranger smiled,

"Here I'm August W. Booth." I thought about the name.

"Really?" I asked, "With the middle initial?" August laughed,

"The W stands for Wayne." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Prove it." I handed him my bow and the arrow I would've shot at him. He took them and shot the arrow at a spare beam lying around. It hit the exact same spot as Pinocchio's arrow on the target. "Pinocchio?" I asked and August turned to me. I smiled, "You haven't improved." August chuckled,

"That's because I've been somewhere else."

"How'd you escape the curse?" I asked but then I put the pieces together. There was only one way to escape the curse and that was what his father built. "The wardrobe." I gasped and August's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" he gasped.

"I…uh. I, um…" I stuttered. "I can't actually, well, tell you." August nodded,

"You're right." I smiled,

"I figured as much." We talked a little longer and August told me to go someplace quiet so I can read my diary and (hopefully) remember more. I quickly exited the clock tower and started walking, not knowing where to go when I had an image flash before my eyes. It was quick but I could make it out. It was me on a light brown horse. I knew instantly that it was the one from my dream. The one I called Ginger. I ran to Granny's as fast as I could. If anyone would know where my horse is, it'd be Ruby. "Ruby!" I called as I ran up to her, "Where are the stables?" Ruby gave me directions. "Thanks!" I called as I ran off. I could vaguely hear Ruby mutter,

"Strange." I ran and ran until I reached the stables. I walked in tentatively. Only one of these horses was Ginger and I had to find her.

"Ginger?" I called as I walked past the stables. They were full of horses. White horses, black horses and brown horses. "Ginger it's me." I tried again. I stopped at the last stall. It looked empty but I could barely make out the shape of a horse. "Ginger?" I called and the shape moved. "It's me. It's Hope." I called and the horse walked forward. She was the most beautiful animal I've ever seen. She was light brown and had a lighter brown mane. "Ginger?" I asked and the horse walked towards me. I slowly reached out a hand and waited. The horse immediately put her head against my hand. I smiled as tears formed in my eyes. I found my horse. I opened the gate and Ginger walked out. I grabbed a saddle off of a hook and prepared Ginger. I did it by memory and I knew it was a sign. I'm waking up. I got on Ginger's back and clicked my tongue once. Ginger began to run towards the woods and fast. I smiled as I felt the wind on my face and my hair flew behind me. Then, I had an idea. I let go of the reigns and took my bow off and grabbed an arrow. I shot it at a tree like there was a target there and I hit it perfectly. I continued to fire arrows and soon, I had a flash.

* * *

**I was riding Ginger and shot an arrow when I looked to my right. There was a wolf. It was running beside me and I smiled,**

**"Race back to camp!" The wolf turned its head towards me and I knew it was Red. I held the reigns and smiled. I felt free. Despite being at war and having to go and tell Snow and Charming that King George hired a new general but whenever I'm on Ginger and in the forest, I feel like nothing exists. Not King George, who tried to kill and capture Charming, not the Evil Queen, who killed my mother so she could take over Briar Rose and succeeded, and definitely not anyone who would ever hurt my family again.**

* * *

I slammed into Ginger as she stopped running also ending the memory. She looked at me. I smiled. She really is connected to me. She cares for me.

"I'm fine Ginger." I smiled. She gave a huff and turned around. I looked around and gasped. We were in the field where I met Red and Charming, Red and I left to find Snow. I slid off Ginger and continued to look around but nothing caused a memory to surface. I sighed and sat down on the grass. Ginger followed and laid down. I patted her side and then pulled out the diary. I touched my necklace to the rose and once again there was a soft pink light. I pulled back the necklace and smiled at the soft pink glow the rose emitted. I opened the diary and turned to the third entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just discovered something incredible! I don't have to write in you anymore! My thoughts about the day were already written down when I opened you. It's magic and I've never experienced magic before besides my feelings. And I think it has something to do with my necklace because when I tried to open you, you wouldn't open unless I put the rose on my new necklace against the rose on your cover. And it wasn't even there before! I got a necklace from Snow and a guy I'm going to tell you about now. So, after I ran out of Regina's (more like Evil Queen) palace, her knights chased me into the forest where a hooded figure killed them! I thought the figure would kill me too until I found out who the figure is. It's Snow! I knew she was alive! So, Snow led me to a cave and gave me a dark purple dress (it isn't a ball gown which is all Mom made me wear at home. This dress is simple and I can do anything in it. Including riding horses and climbing trees which I had to do without Mom finding out.) and a black cloak. She also braided half of my hair and let the rest of it fall under it. Then, she put a periwinkle at the beginning of the braid. I love it! This is my new favorite style! Anyways, Snow left me in the cave but before she did, she gave me a silver dagger. She told me it was to protect myself. She came back a little while later and as we started to leave, she got caught in a net. I hid behind a tree; I am only 12, when a man walked towards Snow laughing. He was dressed like a prince but he had a red scar on his chin, like someone hit him with a rock. (Snow I assumed.) He told her that he'd find her and he'll always find her. Snow called him Charming and demanded to be let down but Charming showed her a Wanted poster with her picture and name on it. It said she was responsible for murder, treason and treachery against the Evil Queen. I gasped and Charming demanded I show myself. It turns out he knows me as Princess Hope. I calmed myself down and told him it's Hope and demanded he let Snow down. He said he would if Snow gave him some jewels back that she stole from him. She told him that she sold them to trolls causing Charming to bribe her into helping him, which she agreed. I said I was going too and they couldn't change my mind. We walked awhile when we reached a river where Snow pushed Charming in and stole his gold. I tried to follow but I was slower. By the time I caught up, the Evil Queen's knights were preparing to kill Snow and take her heart to the Evil Queen when Charming came and saved Snow and I knocked a knight unconscious! It was fun, fighting but Snow got nabbed by a knight on a horse and Charming and I chased her. I found a Wanted poster identical to Snow's except it had my face and name. I tore it down and fought back tears. Charming had saved Snow and were ready to go and finish. They were friends by that point. We reached the bridge and I climbed a tree to be lookout. Everything was fine until Charming thanked the trolls. They love eating royals and suspected Charming was one. They attacked and Charming helped Snow get off. Snow would have run off if she didn't hear Charming fighting and the sound of metal hitting metal. She ran back and used some magic dust to turn the trolls into bugs. She was saving it for the Evil Queen I bet. We walked back to Charming's castle where the two of them gave what the other wanted. Apparently Charming's name is actually James but I'm still calling him Charming. He told Snow if she ever needs anything and she finished saying,_

_"You'll find me." Charming promised to always find her after that. They said bye and Snow started to walk away. Charming stared after her and would've kept staring if I hadn't hugged him bye. When he turned around, Snow turned back then. I looked between to two of them. I got a feeling they are falling and falling hard. And Snow didn't just find gold in the pouch Charming gave her. She found a silver necklace with a silver plate attached. It had a blank side and a rose engraved in it on the other. Snow took out her dagger and cut something into it. Then, she gave it to me. Now it says Hope on one side and a rose on the other. I thanked Snow for it and now I feel like there's magic in it after Snow cut my name into it. Maybe the true love we share? I don't know but all I'm positive about is that I will never take off this necklace and nobody will ever touch it besides Snow. And that is a promise and I don't break my promises. Ever._

_-Hope_

I stared at the writing. That's how the beginning of Snow and Charming's story went from my mind. I would've thought about it longer when my phone buzzed in the satchel. Ginger shot up.

"It's ok Ginger." I calmed her down and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hope!" came the reply. It was Henry. "Meet Emma and me at the Castle fast!"

"Henry what's wrong?"

"I can't explain just get here fast! We have to talk to Emma about the curse and trusting Sidney."

"The editor of the **Daily Mirror**?" I asked referring to the reporter I thought was fishy.

"Yeah now hurry!" Henry hung up.

"Come on Ginger!" I said as I got on her in a flash, "To the Castle!" I clicked my tongue once and Ginger ran fast. I had packed everything away when I heard my phone. Something didn't feel right about Sidney. He's way too fishy and interested in people's lives for a reporter and he wrote all sorts of stuff about Emma when he was running against her for sheriff according to Henry. I had to get to the Castle and talk Emma out of trusting him and fast.

Ginger and I arrived at the Castle minutes later and I was shocked. It had fallen during the storm! I jumped off Ginger and ran to the Castle. I looked over and saw Henry running too.

"Henry!" I cried. Henry ran into the wreckage with Emma following. "Be careful!"

"What are you doing kid?" Emma asked.

"Searching for my book!" Henry cried, "I hid it here to keep it away from Regina." Henry dug and dug until he found a box. "Good." He sighed, "It's still here." He opened the box and revealed the worn leather and golden letters. Emma started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To take Sidney up on his offer of help." Emma called back. Henry shut the box and ran over to Emma. I followed.

"You can't trust him!" Henry cried.

"He's way too fishy." I agreed.

"Look kids," Emma said, "if I'm going to beat Regina then I'm going to need his help and you can't change my mind." Emma walked away and Henry tried to follow but I held him back. He sighed and buried the book again.

"Come on." I smiled at Henry once he buried the book. I ran towards Ginger and got on. Henry followed and gasped. "Meet Ginger." I smiled. Henry reached out and pet Ginger. I held out my hand and helped him up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The stables." I answered.

* * *

Later, Henry and I split up to get Hansel and Gretel. Hansel was at the arcade and Gretel was at Granny's, according to Gretel's text. I ran into Granny's not caring if anyone noticed Ginger outside. I ran over to Gretel and explained everything. She agreed to help and we rode around town getting information. Not too many people were helpful except Ruby.

"I heard that there's a rumor going around about how deep into Regina's pocket Sidney's in." she said.

"Who started it?" Gretel asked.

"You won't believe it." Ruby said.

"Ruby, you'd be surprised with what we believe." I smiled knowingly. Ruby looked at me and laughed.

"You are a lot like me, Hope. Never taking no for an answer." I smiled. That was Red talking, I just knew it. Ruby stopped laughing and leaned in close to us. "It was Mary Margaret." She whispered and then walked away.

"Thanks Ruby!" Gretel called and we ran out. We continued riding until Henry called and said we should meet near the town hall so we can spy on the meeting. The boys had no real information and agreed that Mary should know who Sidney was to spread a rumor like that. We walked into the town hall right after Emma and heard her accuse Regina of stealing money from the town funds to build a house. It turned out to be a new playground. Emma and Sidney left and Regina told Henry he was no longer allowed to see Emma or me. She took Henry home and so I had to walk Ginger back to the stables with Henry and Hansel's horse. I ran home and decided to read another entry for the night.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Snow and I went hunting. I know why even though she won't tell me. Charming is marrying Midas' daughter in two days. Snow was about to throw a spear when a girl walked in the way. Snow called her Red. Apparently, they're friends though Snow hasn't told me how she knows Red. Red told Snow about the wedding and Snow wished she could forget Charming which Red told her there was a man of magic who could help her. Snow left me with Red and returned hours later only to tell me she was going to tell Charming how she feels. I'm scared for Snow because she has to deal with Charming's father and I heard that he doesn't take kindly to intruders. Snow left a little while ago when I received a letter from my mother's dove. It was two notes. One from Mother saying Father died and one from Father that he left me before he died. It read,_

_"My dear Hope, I know you are in a time of trouble. I have seen the posters Queen Regina has made and I do not believe them. I know you have a kind heart and I advise you to follow it no matter where it leads you. This shall be the last time you hear from me. Do not fear. I love you and that love will stretch past death itself. Never forget me, my Hope, for I will always watch you with hope for your future in my heart. Love always, Father." I feel so alone. But Red is insisting that no matter what happens she'll keep me safe. I believe her and I trust her and her grandmother, who insists I call her Granny, with my life. I just wish Snow would return soon. I miss her so much._

_-Hope_

I thought about the entry when something caught my eye. It was a man outside my window and he was moving fast. I climbed out and stared. He was heading towards the witch's house. Quickly, I followed him. It turned out to be Sidney and he went into Regina's backyard. I hid behind the tree as Regina walked out and sat next to him. I held in my gasp. Sidney works for the Wicked Witch.

* * *

**So, that's the chapter. What'd you guys think? I missed this episode but I think I did a good job. And this chapter is more than 5000 words long! No wonder it took me days to write this! If you guys like this story then check out True North by reginamillz. It's under Hansel and Gretel and its good. Be sure to check it out! Anyways, PLEASE review and let me know how you want Hope to wake up. You can even PM me. I don't care just please give me an idea! Skin Deep is next and I owe the Fairy Tale Land part to PixieDustDiamond! Will update in a few days but until then, please brighten my day with a review! Later.**


	12. Chapter 12:Hope for Beauty

**I'm back! Ok, sorry about the long wait but with Christmas and school ending, I didn't have the time to type but this story was planned out as soon as I finished the last chapter and I owe this idea all to PixieDustDiamond! Thanks again for the suggestion! So, I'm bringing Ashley back and if any of you want to see what Ginger looks like, just google brown horse, click on images. Ginger is the third horse in the third row. That horse just reminded me of the color of ginger and my dog's named Ginger so I had to pay tribute to her. I got three reviews last chapter! Thanks to PixieDustDiamond, reginamillz and esther2905. Also thanks to my new favorite Animelover KAT. You guys brighten my days! Here's Skin Deep! I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope I pay tribute to Belle. She's one of my favorite characters on the show and I love what they do with her. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**I was riding Ginger through the forest towards…a castle. It was dark but I had to go there. I was wearing the same outfit that I wore when I got Ginger, dark red dress, red cloak, rose in my braid and boots. I arrived at the castle and jumped off Ginger.**

**"Stay here." I said and walked up to the big doors. I banged on the door since it's always magically sealed. "Let me in, 'Stilskin!" I shouted. Then, I heard something. Walking. Someone was coming. **_**Probably 'Stilskin. **_**I thought. But when the door opened, instead there was a girl there. Her brown curls were half up and she wore a yellow gown. She looked a little…sad to say the least. "Who are you?" I asked. The girl smiled,**

**"I'm Belle."**

**"Sir Maurice's daughter?" I asked. I heard of her from Snow. Belle and her were friends when they were younger. Belle is also the princess of Avonlea.**

**"Yes." Belle answered, "Who are you?"**

**"Hope. I need to see Rumplestilskin." I explained. Belle nodded and led me in. She took me to the library where the imp was spinning his straw.**

**"Rumplestilskin." Belle said, "You have a visitor." 'Stilskin turned around and smiled at me, gold eyes wild and crazy. I glared at the former man. The dwarves told me Snow received something from him.**

**"Ah," the imp said gleefully, "the little Rose Princess has finally come." He cackled. Belle was already gone.**

**"I'm only here to find Snow." I said.**

**"Sorry dearie." The imp said, "I'm afraid I won't be making any more deals today."**

**"What?!" I cried.**

**"That's right." The deal maker cackled, "Now leave before I use my magic. I mean you **are **responsible for your father's death."**

**"Th…That's not true." I stuttered.**

**"Yes it is, dearie." The imp laughed and continued to say that I was responsible for Father's death until I ran out, tears in my eyes.**

**"This isn't over." I whispered as I climbed on Ginger and we made camp a distance away.**

I sat up in bed, my face wet with tears. I wiped them away and thought about my dream. I met a princess named Belle. _Who is she here? _I thought. I

* * *

met a lot of Storybrooke's residents but I never met Belle. I shook my head and looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. I've only slept for an hour. I looked out my window when a light caught my eye. It was the sign for Mr. Gold's pawn shop. It was still open. Quickly, I threw my jeans on over my pajama pants and grabbed my jean jacket. I threw on my boots and climbed down my tree. I ran across the snow and went into the pawn shop. I looked around. There was a lot of stuff here. Suddenly, I noticed a baby mobile hanging up. It had blue and white crystal unicorns. I walked over and touched one of the blue ones. I knew what it was. Emma's baby mobile. I recognized it from the pilot. I kept looking around when I saw something in a glass case. I stared at it. It was a chipped tea cup. I felt a memory coming, when I heard a voice say,

"Everything alright?" I looked into the gleaming eyes of Mr. Gold. I began to fight the memory and it surprisingly worked.

"Ye…yes. Thank you Mr. Gold. I'll be going now." I stuttered. I started to leave when Gold called out,

"Goodbye Ms. Briar." I froze.

"It's Brian." I corrected. Gold smiled,

"I know." I stared at him before I ran out. I ran and ran but it wasn't steady. Fighting the memory was costing me my energy. Finally, I reached the tree. I climbed faster than I ever climbed before and threw myself on the bed. I closed my eyes and finally let the memory flow through.

* * *

**I walked up to the Dark Castle and pushed. It was, surprisingly, open. I ran in and found 'Stilskin in the library with Belle. Belle was staring at the imp while he yelled at a mirror. I couldn't hear him but when Belle pulled him back, he screamed at her and shook her. Then, he dragged her to another room. Seconds later, he came back in and started to destroy everything. He smashed glass and threw the tea cups against the wall when he stopped and stared at one. He set it on the table and walked out. I slowly walked towards the table and picked up the cup. It was chipped. Suddenly, I heard Belle say,**

**"You're a coward, Rumplestilskin. You're unable to believe I could love you. You're unable to free yourself and be happy. You made your choice, Rumplestilskin, but you will regret it for the rest of your life and you'll be left with nothing but an empty heart and a chipped cup." Then, Belle stormed towards me. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a blue commoner dress. Tears were in her eyes.**

**"Belle," I said in concern, "are you alright?" Belle looked at me with a sad smile.**

**"I thought I could free him from his curse. I love him but he won't give up his magic." She said. I hugged her.**

**"Don't worry." I whispered, "If you love him, set him free. If he comes back to you, then he's yours to keep." Belle smiled at me.**

**"Thank you, my friend." Then, she left. I waited for the imp. Finally, he came.**

**"'Stilskin." I called, "I need to find Snow and I need to find her now." The imp nodded,**

**"Okay dearie." Then, a map formed in his hands. I took it and asked suspiciously,**

**"What's the price?"**

**"No price." He said, "Not today." I nodded and ran to Ginger. As we rode towards the spot marked by the map, I heard a scream and Belle shouting,**

**"Let me go!" I stopped Ginger and looked around. There was nobody.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing from a text. I read it. It was Gretel.

**Meet me at Granny's-A**

I smiled. I started calling Gretel A when we returned to school in January. It's Ava's nickname. Gretel's nickname is G. I got up and dressed. It was Valentine's Day so I threw on a soft pink shirt, jeans and boots. I walked out and found Mary. She smiled and started my hair. She braided some of it and then put it on top of my head like a crown. The style was familiar. I closed my eyes and saw a woman, who looked like me doing it while whispering,

"You will always be my flower no matter how far apart we are, Hope." I knew it wasn't a memory but it felt like the woman was actually here. It felt like she was trying to communicate with me. There was only one person I could think of. Mother. I opened my eyes and put the rose behind my ear. I thanked Mary, grabbed my jean jacket and ran to Granny's.

I arrived at Granny's and sat across from Gretel in the back. Ruby and Emma were talking at the bar.

"Hey A." I smiled in case anyone heard us.

"Morning." Gretel smiled back, "I like your hair. Who did it?"

"Mary." I answered. Then, I leaned in and whispered, "And my mother." Gretel smiled. I never spoke of my mother, I guess. We talked for a little when Ashley ran over with Alexandra in hand. I smiled. I haven't seen her since Alex was born. "Hi Ashley."

"Hi Hope. Who's this?" Ashley smiled.

"Ava." Gretel smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ava." Ashley shook her hand, "I'm Ashley and this is Alexandra. Can you two watch her for my shift?" We nodded and I took the little baby. While we watched Alex, Ruby suggested a Valentine's Day girl's night to Emma and Mary. Emma turned down when she got a call. Mary agreed and Ruby talked Ashley into it as well. Later, Ashley came up again. "Can you guys watch Alex tonight?" she asked hesitantly. Gretel smiled,

"Of course. Where do you live?" Ashley gave us the address. She lived on Barbaric Lane. I thanked her for the drinks she gave us while we watched Alex and paid. Gretel went to go ask her father for permission to help watch Alex tonight while I went to shoot arrows at the beach. I set targets up in a field I found near the new Castle. I stayed there for a couple hours until I had to leave.

* * *

That night, while Gretel and I were watching Alex, I noticed Mr. Gold across the street at the store. _What are you up to, Gold? _I thought. He got in a van, for the flower shop, and drove off.

"Hey Gretel?" I called, "I gotta check something out." Gretel reluctantly agreed. I ran to the stables as fast as I could. I had to get Ginger; otherwise I'd never catch Gold. As fast as I could, I saddled up Ginger and then ran off. The townspeople gave me weird looks but let me past. I directed Ginger to the forest and she took over from there. She ran as fast as she possibly could and didn't stop at all. We finally reached an old cabin where the flower truck was parked. I jumped off Ginger and ran to a window quietly. I peeked through the window and gasped. Gold had tied up Moe from the flower shop and was staring at him. I couldn't hear him but he suddenly started to beat Moe with his cane. Quickly, I got out my phone and called Emma. She said she'd be there soon. I ran in and shouted,

"STOP!" But Gold didn't hear me. I kept shouting but he wouldn't. Finally, Emma arrived and walked calmly over to Gold and said,

"Stop." He stopped instantly and I ran over to Moe. I untied him and called an ambulance.

"Are you okay, Moe?" I asked. Moe gave me a weak smile.

"I've been better but thank you for saving me." He answered hoarsely. I ran back into the cabin.

"Emma, can I talk to him alone?" I asked. Emma gave the pawnbroker a suspicious look but agreed. Once Emma was gone, I said, "What was that about?"

"Mr. French stole from me and I wanted to get back what he stole." The imp answered, "However, my anger got the best of me." I gave him a look and started to leave when he called, "Sorry to disturb you, Ms. Briar." I froze and turned around slowly. _Keep calm. _I told myself. _Don't let him think you remember. _

"My name's not Briar." I corrected, "Its Brian."

"I know." The imp smiled, "I know." I shuddered and left. I hopped on Ginger and ran her back to Ashley's.

"Finally!" Gretel sighed when I walked in. "Where were you?"

"Checking on Gold and saving Moe." I answered. This caught Gretel's attention as she asked,

"What happened?" I told her everything from Moe stealing from Gold to the beating. Gretel was captured the whole time when Ashley and Sean walked in.

"Thanks for watching Alex." Ashley smiled.

"No problem." Gretel smiled. I wasn't able to say a word. I reached out at Ashley's hand and lifted it up. On her ring finger was a ring that sparkled in the light.

"Is this?" I asked but the two lovebirds were already nodding. "Congratulations!" I cried and hugged both Ashley and Sean. Gretel caught on and hugged them as well. We parted after the door closed. As I rode Ginger to the stables, David stopped me. "What David?" I asked.

"Can you talk to Mary Margaret for me?" he begged. I sighed,

"No." David was confused so I continued, "I knew you before your accident and I'm not explaining how. But you used to be a great guy and I thought you were my brother. Prove to me that man I knew is still in there." Then, I rode off without another word.

* * *

As I left the stables, I sighed,

"I wish you were mine, Ginger."

"She is." A voice said. I turned and saw Mary standing at the entrance. "She's officially your horse." Mary smiled and showed me the paper. It stated that I now own and care for Ginger. I couldn't believe it.

"Thank you!" I cried and hugged Mary tight. That night, I had no memory dream.

* * *

The next morning, I had a bad headache that wouldn't go away, not even with an Advil. I pushed the pain aside and wore a white shirt, white skirt, my leather boots and my jean jacket. Mary braided half my hair and I put a daisy at the top of it. I had ice cream with Emma and Henry during the afternoon but I had a nagging feeling and had to leave early. I walked around Storybrooke and felt drawn to the hospital. I watched as Regina came out of a locked door. Quickly, I grabbed the door and went in. I walked down the stairs and saw a nurse behind a desk. I had to find a way past her. Then, I got an idea. I held out my hand and focused. A blue orb shot out of my hand and froze the nurse. I was dizzy but hurried away. It would last a half hour. I needed to be fast. I found an unmarked door and opened a small door to see inside and gasped. Inside was a girl. Her long brown hair was crazy and she wore a hospital gown. She looked up and I could see shock in her blue eyes. She got off her slab and walked over to me, slowly like she was in a dream.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice had an accent. A familiar one.

"Hope." I answered and stared hard into the mysterious girl's blue eyes. They held a secret that not even she knew. They were the color of the sky and as I looked closer I knew I've seen this girl before. I tried to remember and hard. I had to. I was tired of not knowing who the people around me truly were. I had to remember. Suddenly, faces flashed before my eyes. They flashed once as strangers but then I saw their faces again and knew who everyone was.

Uncle Leopold, Ruth, Hansel, Gretel, Mother, Father, Snow, Charming, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Red, Granny, Grace, Fredrick, Abigail, Lancelot, Blue, Nova, Ella, Thomas, Huntsman, 'Stilskin, Regina and finally Belle. I watched as Belle's image melted into the girl in front of me. Belle. Belle gave me a strange look. I leaned in and whispered,

"Don't worry. Someone will get you out and soon. Just wait." Belle, still confused, nodded and backed away to her slab. I ran out and to the streets. I pulled out my phone and texted all my friends.

**Meet me in the alley behind henry's house asap.**

I sighed and stared at Henry's house. He stared at me through his window. He was confused. I smiled as he climbed out his window but looked away. As Henry struggled, I watched the people of the town. Through one eye, I saw the Enchanted Forest and the other, Storybrooke.

"You will be free." I whispered as my friends came running, "All of you."

* * *

**TA-DA! Again I'm sorry to everyone (especially PixieDustDiamond man you sure wanted this chapter. Can't wait to hear more of your ideas!) for taking so long. I wanted to update but my brother is always on the computer and I can't use our laptop so yeah. Hope you like the chapter and let me know what you think about Hope being awake (I figured I could use Belle since she met her in Fairytale Land (again THANK YOU PIXIEDUSTDIAMOND!)) Please review and check out my story Let it Snow (I'll update that tomorrow PixieDustDiamond don't you worry.) and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, a Happy Kwanza and a Happy Hanukah! (If you celebrate none of these or something else, Happy Holidays!) I update soon. In the meantime, please leave a review and if you have any suggestions for other episodes (PixieDust this is for you!) let me know! Later!**


	13. Chapter 13:Golden Dreams

** Hey guys. I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait (Ps. If you read my story Let it Snow, pay very close attention to the author's note at the beginning of the chapter.) but I have fair excuses. I was busy updating Let it Snow, I've been dancing twice a week as always, I've been going to school (both early and staying after), I've been reading a lot of stories on Fanfiction, I've been studying for Science Olympiad, I've been accepted into a program called Future DOc's (which is a program where 30 kids in grades 8 to 10 are chosen to learn about the medical field. And what makes it exciting for me is that they received applications from over 40 school districts and I'm the only one accepted from my school!), I'm also in National Junior Honor Society (NJHS for short) and have to be at school early once every month and I've been helping the Pasta for Pennies committee, since I'm on it, my birthday is coming up within 2 weeks (happy dance!) and I am writing a new story for Star Wars called The Angel's Hope(which two of my loyal readers have already read and reviewed(Thanks PixieDustDiamond and tate4eva though I thank you again in the next chapter)) Okay, excuses over. Thanks to PixieDustDiamond for their review and to ObsessiveDreamer for following! And now I will finally start the story! But a warning: I have been playing a Kingdom Hearts game and decided to include ONE similarity that I believed was perfect. If you like Kingdom Hearts you should figure it out. And one more thing. I got 2000 readers! Thank you guys SO MUCH for your support and reviews! You guys brighten up my days! Okay rant over. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes groggily. It's only been days since I woke up and my dreams have been more intense than ever in both worlds. I was lucky not to have one last night but that's not the worst. The worst by far is the fact that my eyes keep going from Storybrooke to the Enchanted Forest and back. So far, nobody's noticed but what if they do? I could be in serious trouble if that happens. I shook my head and went to my window to open it. Since it's getting colder Sn-Mary has been strict about me keeping my window closed a lot but I open it when I'm home. I mean, I grew up surrounded by nature with my window _and _balcony doors open throughout the year. The cold doesn't hurt me but I have to play along and act normal even if it kills me. I sighed and leaned out the window. Nobody's discovered me, not even Rumple-Gold. He even continues to drop hints about my real last name all the time. I moved away and grabbed my jeans, leather boots, a dark purple shirt and my jean jacket. Having grown up in this world 15 years after the Curse was cast, I'm more then accustomed to this world's ways but I will always miss the Enchanted Forest and my parents. They were home. Once I was dressed, I grabbed a pansy and went out to find Sn-Mary ready to do my hair.

"Just a simple side braid today, please." I said. Mary nodded but I could see confusion all over her face. I usually let her decide but I just feel like having a simple hairstyle today. Besides, in Briar Rose, everything is either natural or simple. The most complicated hairstyle seen was Mother doing my hair before I was sent to live with Snow. I shook my head to rid the memory. If I daze off too long, they'll notice and I'll slip up, big time. "Thanks Mary." I smiled as I grabbed my satchel and my dark blue winter coat. I ran out the door, pulling my white gloves on and calling Gr-Paige, Henry, Gretel and Hansel at the same time. "Guys, meet me at the school, fast." They all agreed and were at the school minutes after me, all in uniform. "Come on." I whispered as I unlocked the doors to the entrance and the classroom.

"What are we doing?" Gr-Paige asked.

"We're going to make signs." I explained as I pulled out paper, markers, crayons and colored pencils.

"Signs?" the four kids said in unison. I turned around and smiled,

"Yes. Signs with our most favorite sayings or the thing we think everyone needs to hear."

"Alone?" Hansel asked. I shook my head.

"Together like we were supposed to." They all smiled as we began to work.

It was 10 minutes before school started when Sn-Mary walked in, putting her phone away and smiling. Then, she looked up and noticed the three signs we made. She gasped and read them each.

"Family is family and family always finds each other."

"If you love them and they love you, they will always find you."

"Never lose sight of what matters most. Otherwise, you'll lose yourself." We walked out from the storage closet as Sn-Mary read the last one.

"So?" Henry asked, "What do you think?" Sn-Mary turned and I saw tears of happiness and joy in her eyes.

"I love them." She said and hugged us. "You four really know some good lessons and encouragement." We shared a smile as Mary wiped her tears and the bell rang. School has started.

At recess, I went out and sat next to Henry and Gr-Paige while Hansel and Gretel sat across from us.

"Did you see her tears?" Gr-Paige asked.

"I guess we chose the perfect sayings." Hansel smiled. Gretel laughed,

"Of course we did. There all about family, love and never lose sight of your goal, some things 'Ms. Blanchard' once knew about." I smiled but stayed quiet when I noticed Henry playing a game.

"Henry," I said, "who gave that to you?" He looked up, his face sad.

"Regina. To replace my book." He replied, glumly.

"It's gone?" Gretel asked. Henry nodded,

"I went to the Castle before Regina paved it and found my box empty."

"How could anyone know where your book is, Henry?" Hansel asked. My mind flashed to one person. _August. Pinocchio. _I thought.

"I look for it." I promised.

"Us too." Gr-Paige promised for the others. Gretel and Hansel nodded. Henry smiled,

"Thanks." Then, the bell rang.

The real drama didn't happen until the next day. Everything was fine when Kathryn came in and slapped Sn-Mary across the face. It was that act, and seeing her up close for the first time, that I knew who she was. _Abigail. _Sn-Mary was shocked to say the least. She wouldn't speak, not even after Abi-Kathryn left, bumping into Jim, the gym teacher, on the way out. I grabbed Sn-Mary's arm and started to lead her out of the school and I looked straight into Jim's eyes. The eyes of Fredrick, my old friend. I ignored the urge to hug Fre-Jim as I led Sn-Mary out. _God, _I thought, _will these names get easier? _Once home, I put Sn-Mary on the couch and went to my room, knowing I couldn't comfort her, at least not yet. She needed to absorb what happened before I comfort her. Or at least before _Emma _comforts her. I sat in my room when I heard pebbles hitting my window.

"What the?" I whispered as I opened the window and gasped, "Pin-August!" The puppet smiled up at me. "What are you doing here?" I cried.

"Giving you a gift." He said, "Heads up!" I barely caught sight of what he threw when it was above my head. I reached out and grabbed it. Pin-August smiled, "Still got it." I smiled at him and then looked at what I was holding. I gasped,

"This is Henry's book!" Pin-August shrugged, hopped on his motorcycle and drove away. "August!" I cried as he left. I sighed and climbed in. I would give Henry his book later. I flipped through the book when I noticed a picture of a golden statue that looked like a knight. _Hmm. _I thought and touched the picture. I regretted it almost immeaditly.

** I was falling in darkness when I landed on the forest floor. Not just any forest floor, the Enchanted Forest floor. I looked up and saw Charming kneeling, his horse nearby when a sword was pointed at him. I moved my eyes slightly and gasped. There stood Abigail dressed in a brown dress and hat.**

** "Come with me." She said.**

** "You won't turn me in?" Charming gasped as Abigail led him towards a clearing **away **from the knights.**

** "No." She answered.**

** "Why not?" Charming persisted.**

** "I don't want to marry you either." Abigail said as she led him away.**

** "What?" Charming asked.**

** "I love another." She explained, "And I need your help to free him." Abigail led Charming towards the golden statue I saw in the picture and went on to explain how the statue was her beloved Fredrick who turned to gold after saving Midas, her father.**

** "Have you tried true love's kiss?" Charming asked.**

** "Until my lips bled." Abigail confirmed and went on to explain how Charming was going to venture to Lake Nostros to bring back water to free Fredrick since it was guarded by a beast. Charming agreed. The beast turned out to be a siren who, when she poured water on herself, could transform into any woman. She did so with Charming by looking like Snow. She went as far as to kiss Charming. I wanted to claw her eyes out but Charming took care of her for me by killing her. Charming returned to Abigail and gave her the water which she poured on Fredrick and he turned back to normal. As Charming was about to leave Abigail warned him saying,**

** "George will stop at nothing to keep you and Snow apart." Charming smiled and said,**

** "Once you find true love, it MUST be fought for." Then, he jumped on his horse and rode into the field where he found Red and me hours later.**

I opened my eyes and groaned. My head hurt like crazy. I looked around and saw Henry, Hansel and Gretel in front of me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I texted you like an hour ago and you weren't responding." Gretel explained, "We were worried something happened and something obviously did."

"You think?" I said sarcastically. I rubbed my head when I noticed something was missing. _The book! _ "Where's the book?" I cried.

"Henry's book?" Hansel asked.

"Yes!" I cried, exasperated, "I just had it! Now it's gone!"

"Hope," Henry said, "you came back here 5 hours ago and I got my book back."

"What?" I cried. All three nodded. I fell back. "I can't touch that book ever again."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I touched a picture in that book and fell asleep." I explained.

"Well, then maybe you should get some real sleep." Gretel suggested.

"Alright." I agreed, "But you guys too." They nodded and we all fell asleep.

**I was falling in darkness. Down, down, down until I got the idea to reach out. I did so and grabbed onto something. I pulled myself up onto what appeared to be a stain glass but in the darkness I couldn't make it out.**

** "Quite the pity, dearie." A voice I have hated every time I saw him except when Belle left him spoke. I turned around and saw him in his Enchanted Forest form. Leather skin and all.**

** "'Stilskin." I growled.**

** "Now, now dearie, that's no way to treat a man of my **_**abilities**_**." He tsked. I glared at him all the same. In response, 'Stilskin held his arms out and doves flew away from the glass I was standing on, revealing light. I gasped. The glass had Snow on it, holding the cursed apple and included everyone important to her from her father to baby Emma. Then, I looked around. The light emitted by the glass showed my surroundings. Everyone in Storybrooke was on the wall and covered in darkness. Everyone except Gretel, Hansel, Emma and Henry. I found Gr-Paige reaching out through the darkness, trying to find strength to fight it. I also found Ella and Thomas, both struggling greatly.**

** "What is this?" I demanded.**

** "It's the Curse, dearie."**

** "Why am I not effected?"**

** "You left before the Curse was released and woke up from your own small curse." I scoffed. **_**Small. Yeah right. **_**Then, I noticed what I was wearing. It was my dark purple dress and black cloak. I felt my hair and found it was half braided and the periwinkle still there.**

** "Where's the light?"**

** "Ah, you mean Ms. Swan." 'Stilskin smiled like the maniac he was and pushed his hands down. I fell through and landed on another glass. This one had Ella and her cherished friends and Family. Ella, I noticed, was holding one of 'Stilskin's glass slippers. I didn't stay long as I fell again. The next glass was one of Aurora, an old friend who used to visit Briar Rose with her father and mother and, sometimes, her close friend Phillip, who was included on the glass along with King Stefan and Queen Maria. Again, I fell and landed on a glass that had Belle on it. It was like the others except Belle held a rose. Instead of falling, a bright light shined near this one. I got up and ran to the light. Once I was through, 'Stilskin appeared. "Thank you for joining me on this journey, dearie." I glared at the imp as he hid the light. I looked around and saw three familiar faces.**

** "Gretel! Henry! Hansel!" I cried and ran over to them. Hansel and Gretel wore their red and brown Dutch like outfits while Henry wore his school uniform.**

** "Hope!" They cried in unison and hugged me.**

** "Where are we?" Henry asked.**

** "The light." A familiar voice said. I turned around and smiled. Behind me were three old friends.**

** "Lancelot!" I cried, "Phillip!" I hugged the two men who had fought beside Snow, Charming and me in the fight for the kingdom. I then turned to the woman and hugged her. "Mulan." I whispered.**

** "It's good to see you again." Mulan smiled. I looked her over. The last time I saw her, she and Phillip had left to search for Aurora and her hair was up. Now it hung down her back.**

** "Who are you?" Gretel asked.**

** "Oh sorry." I said, "This is Mulan, Lancelot and Phillip. They helped Snow and Charming take back the kingdom and fought alongside me more than once."**

** "Gretel." Gretel shook Lancelot's hand, as well as Phillip and Mulan's.**

** "Hansel." Hansel followed suite.**

** "Henry." Henry smiled. Here were three fairy tale heroes he read about. But he didn't know them from Storybrooke.**

** "You're dressed weird." Mulan noted. I gave her a look.**

** "Mulan, we all dress like him now." I explained and to prove my point, I called upon my magic and transformed Hansel, Gretel and my clothes into what we wore when we fell asleep. "See?" Mulan looked us over and nodded.**

** "Why are we here?" Henry asked.**

** "You're here to learn how to fight." Phillip explained.**

** "Wait." I interrupted, "Where's Emma?" Lancelot pointed behind himself and when I looked, I gasped. There stood Emma with her eyes tightly closed and light flying off her. **_**That's why I'm not weak. **_**I realized. "Alright." I agreed. We began training, Henry and Hansel to swordfight, Gretel and me to bows and arrows, which we both found boring and convinced them to teach us to swordfight, even though I knew how to do it perfectly. We spent an hour doing that before we were directed back to the darkness.**

** "You'll find the glass home there." Mulan explained as the three faded away. **

** "Ready?" I asked. The others nodded and we stepped into the darkness. "Here we go." I said as I pushed my hands down and Belle's glass broke. We fell until we reached a new glass. This one had Emma on it and both the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke identities of so many of Storybrooke's residence. "This must be it." I said and felt myself being absorbed by Emma's bright glass.**

I snapped my eyes opened and sat up to find Hansel, Gretel and Henry all awake.

"Did that just-" Henry started.

"Happen?" Gretel finished. Henry nodded.

"Yes." I answered. I smiled and was about to explain how I knew Mulan, Phillip and Lancelot when I had a weird feeling and quickly opened my window. I saw one thing. A car. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"What?" Hansel cried as I climbed down my tree.

"Someone plans on leaving town." I said looking up, "And I know they can't." After hearing that, the other three climbed after me as fast as they could and we ran for the boarder. When we arrived, Jim was there. "Jim!" I cried. He looked up.

"Hope, right?" I nodded and he continued, "Do you know whose car this is?" I looked at the car but got nothing. Then, I had an idea. I reached over and touched the hood. Magic shot up my arm as I saw a flash of whose car this was. But I blacked out from the overload, my last thought being one name.

_Abigail._

** Well, that's the chapter. If you like Kingdom Hearts then that small section was me trying to work that scene into my story because I love how that goes and all of the princesses they showed were on Once so I thought why not? Thanks again for getting me 2000 readers! (Woo Hoo!) and I'll explain how Hope knows Abigail and Fredrick next time (let me know how you think she knows them cause I got one really great idea for it!) and I'll try to update faster but it's hard writing three stories at one time. Anyway, if you read my story Let it Snow, here's another hint on the new character Mark: He was best friends with someone else from the Cinderella movie but he unfortunately he's dead on the show. See you guys later and remember to review and read my other stories! Later.**


	14. Chapter 14:Dreaming

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating but the good news is that, in my head, I finished season 1 of this story! Now I just need to decide if I should do season 2 under this story or create a sequel. Anyway, thanks to ellenmagi, pinkcrazyness and Debbie93 for their reviews! (and ellenmagi for telling me I posted the wrong chapter.) This story officially has 2,550**** readers! Thank you all so much! Hope you guys like the chapter and let me know if you guys think I should do season 2 here or in a sequel. (if the answer is sequel, please help me with the title! So far, the only title I have is Faith and I'm not sure if that's good.) Oh and for those of you who were wondering, Lancelot isn't Cora because I don't believe he's really dead. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I was falling through darkness. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't even speak. I knew I had to do something when I suddenly saw a light.**

**"Em…ma." I weakly whispered as I fell into a memory.**

**I was standing next to Snow as Charming talked to Fredrick, who was insisting on helping us.**

**"Are you sure about this?" Charming asked.**

**"Yes James." Fredrick insisted, "I want to help you. You saved me once and I am going to repay my debt by helping you."**

**"What about Abigail?" Snow asked. Just then, a woman wearing a dark cloak that hid her face stepped out of the shadows. She removed her hood to reveal her blonde hair and blue-green eyes.**

**"I'm right here." She smiled.**

**"Abigail." Charming gasped and hugged his former-fiancé.**

**"Hello James." Abigail smiled, "And you must be Snow." Abigail held her gloved hand out which Snow shook, a smile on her face.**

**"Yes, I'm Snow and this is my cousin Hope." Snow put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at her and smiled a little before shaking Abigail's hand. Ever since Regina killed Mother, a month ago, Snow's been like my second mother.**

**"Nice to meet you." I smiled at Abigail. Just then, Red ran in, out of breath.**

**"Red what's going on?" Snow asked.**

**"King George is…attacking Seven Gales. He saw me and almost…shot me. I barely escaped." She sat down, trying to catch her breath. I turned away and grabbed my bow, arrows and sword and hopped on Ginger. I rode off; unaware that Fredrick was following me.**

* * *

**I arrived on a hill overlooking Seven Gales sometime later. I overlooked the battle, hesitating slightly. Ever since Snow woke up, I've been getting headaches during battle when someone was killed. I've worked on it and now it's only a slight dizziness but that doesn't stop Snow, Charming, Red or even Granny from worrying. I jumped off Ginger and ran down into the battle, easily making my way to the center where a man was fighting two of George's knights at once.**

**"Mind if I help?" I asked, unsheathing my sword and already fighting a knight.**

**"Who are you?" The man asked, giving me a glance.**

**"Hope. I'm with Snow White and Prince James. I-" Before I could continue a sword came down and began helping me fight the knight. I looked over and gasped, "Fredrick?!" He gave me a smile,**

**"I couldn't let you do this alone. I recognized that gleam in your eyes when you walked off." I rolled my eyes and slid around the knight before slicing him down.**

**"I can handle myself." I insisted as I began helping the man. Fredrick chuckled,**

**"You aren't the best with a sword." I shook my head and jumped in the air. A soft pink glow erupted from my hand and my sword disappeared, replaced with my pole.**

**"Happy?" I asked. I began hitting the knights easily, ignoring all the dizziness I felt.**

**"I'm Thomas." The man introduced, "And that's my fiancée Ella up there." I looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair shooting arrows at any knight that Thomas wasn't fighting. Suddenly, I heard,**

**"Hope!" I turned towards the hill and saw Snow, Charming and a quarter of our army there.**

**"Shoot." I muttered as I jumped up and continued fighting. Snow quickly made her way to me, fighting with a sword.**

**"Get out of here!" She cried, "It isn't safe."**

**"I'm not going anywhere!" I cried and continued.**

**"Hope you know what could happen!" Snow insisted.**

**"The only thing I've done is trade my sword for my pole." I shot back.**

**"But I know you." Snow whispered, "And you'll do something crazy that'll knock you out."**

**"I'll be fine." I insisted when I heard Ella cry,**

**"Thomas! They're going to overpower us in minutes!" Thomas looked around.**

**"What else can we do?" He called up to Ella. Ella shook her head,**

**"It'll take magic to win this battle."**

**"Magic…" I whispered and Jumped up, freezing in the air.**

**"Hope no!" Snow cried. I ignored her and blocked out all sounds. I felt the glow emitting from my body and allowed the true love magic in my blood to react. I held myself as I felt the magic fly off and began to knock George's knights unconscious. "Hope stop!" Snow screamed but I wouldn't.**

**"I promised to always protect you Snow." I whispered, "Now that is a promise to my family!" My eyes shot open as my magic flew off, knocking every enemy unconscious.**

**"Hope!" Several voices screamed my name as I sank into Snow's arms. Before I slipped away completely, I heard Snow whisper,**

**"You promised me now I'm promising you. I will always protect you." And I felt a tear on my cheek. Her tear.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my friends above me.

"Hope!" Gretel cried and attacked me with a hug. Hansel and Henry soon joined.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked. I nodded weakly.

"You had the three of us worried sick!" Gretel cried.

"Sorry." I weakly whispered. _This is going to take hours to recover from._I thought. Just then, I heard a truck pull up. I looked over and saw Ch-David get out and notice Abi-Kathryn's car. He went over and talked to Emma, a conversation I tuned out from in order to recover some strength.

"I need you to take Hope home and the other three to school." I heard Emma instruct. Ch-David came over and helped me stand up until I whispered,

"I…can't." He nodded and picked me up as the world went black.

* * *

**I was falling through darkness yet again but this time I heard voices. They were faint but I could make them out if I tried hard enough.**

"**Hope…" The voices called, "Hope…"**

"**Who's there?" I called back. There was no answer. "Hello?"**

"**Hope…my dear Hope." I gasped.**

"**Mother?"**

"**Hope… follow the light."**

"**What?" I cried, looking around in the darkness.**

"**Follow the light." I understood the message then and looked for Emma. The one drop of light in this Land without Magic. "Follow the light." Mother repeated as I finally caught sight of Emma's tiny prick of light in the distance.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my ceiling above me. _I'm home? _I thought. I looked around and confirmed that when I realized I wasn't weak. _How long was I out? _I thought and looked at the time. It was 7:55. I quickly got up. The Miner's Day fair has already started and I promised Henry, Hansel and Gretel we'd hang out there together. I threw on a soft yellow shirt, jeans and my jean jacket. I grabbed my boots and walked out only to find a note on the counter. I looked at it.

**Hope,**

**Emma asked me to watch you since she would be busy all day and Mary would be working on Minor's Day. But Emma called a little while ago. She'll be home late. I'm sorry but I'm too worried about Kathryn. I need to think and be alone. I hope you understand why you are alone. Sorry.**

**David**

My eyes flamed. Ch-David left me while I was unconscious! That man is NOTHING like Charming! I shake my head, disappointed in Ch-David and put on my boots. I threw on my navy blue coat and grabbed my white scarf before I headed out, slipping my white gloves on. I ran all the way to the fair and found the trio with Gr-Paige near a booth. I smiled and ran over.

"Hey guys." All four turned, eyes wide.

"Hope!" they cried and tackled me with hugs yet again. I laughed.

"You're okay." Gr-Paige whispered.

"We were worried you wouldn't wake up." Hansel explained sheepishly.

"Really?" I said, crossing my arms, "I've been unconscious several times. It takes more than using magic to keep me asleep forever." They all laughed and showed me around the fair. I smiled and took it all in when the power went out.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. I looked around and caught sight of Gr-Leroy and Sn-Mary on a roof near a fuse box. Gr-Leroy had his pickaxe in his hand. I smiled,

"Looks like Gr-Leroy's determined to save the nuns."

"How'd you know Miner's Day was meant to help the nuns?" Gretel asked.

"Sn-Mary explained it to me before Abi-Kathryn discovered she was seeing Ch-David." I explained and then shook my head, trying to separate the worlds. Being unconscious really did screw me up. I led the way to the candle booth and bought four candles from Sn-Mary and gave them to my friends. We lite them and I saw two very familiar fairies cursed as nuns. I walked over and introduced myself to Blue and Nova who introduced themselves as Mother Superior and Astrid. I smiled and said, "I hope you can pay the rent." They nodded and went to buy candles.

* * *

Later, everyone had a candle and I watched as Granny lite Sn-Mary's unlit candle as she walked past, a sign of forgiveness. I smiled and walked around with my friends when I watched Emma put Ch-David in the back of the cop car and froze as an image of Charming in King George's cage as he was taken away from me and Snow replaced what was really there.

* * *

**I know it's short but she was unconscious for most of it. (Mostly because there was no Henry in this episode and that limited my creativity.) Anyways, please review and let me know about season 2 here or in a sequel. Also, check out my Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts stories. You'll love them! Later.**


	15. Chapter 15:The Wolf and the Heart

** I'm back and I know this is long overdue but I'm glad I waited because I got another faithful reader perhaps more! Now, before I explain why I'm late and thank my reviewers, let me rant on the finale. OH MY GOODNESS! It was absolutely amazing! From Regina turning back to the good to it being revealed Henry is being hunted by Peter Pan! And Emma called Snow and Charming Mom and Dad! That moment for me was like the Curse breaking! And Bae's alive! But I read some bad news. For those of you who are Red/Ruby fans (and I'm one of them) Meghan Ory is no longer a series regular and if she does guest star again it won't be like in season 1. And she was my favorite character! I hope she continues guest starring as often as possible if it's even just one brief scene or her new series is on hiatus when Once is filming so she can come back! Anyway, thanks to Debbie93 and Firetiger for reviewing along with all 2971 readers! Okay we are now on my favorite episode of season 1 mostly because the Storybrooke plot picked up and this is when Red became my number 1 favorite with Snow being a close 2****nd****. Oh and I'm making a sequel for season 2 called Faith and it is completely thought out. Let's just hope I remember it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

We sat in the diner right after Ch-David was taken by Emma. By the time my vision had cleared, we were already here and Re-Ruby was waiting for my order. I quickly ordered a hot chocolate and haven't spoken since. Gretel tried to talk to me as did Gr-Paige. I think it was in that moment that I realized that Grace was close. But I remained silent.

"Come on Hope!" Gretel begged, "Please talk to us." I took a deep breath and stared at each of my friends' eyes before I spoke.

"When Ch-David was taken I didn't see him in the cop car." I explained.

"What did you see?" Henry asked.

"I…I saw Ch-Charming being forced into George's cage that t-took him away from Snow and me." I said softly, staring at the mug in my hands and watching the steam curl and twist.

"You mean when something happens that's similar to our realm you see what happened there?" Hansel asked. I nodded.

"But how?" Gr-Paige gasped.

"I…I have true love in my veins." I explained, "It's been dormant for years and ever since I woke up its reacted stronger than it should."

"What do you mean?" Gretel asked.

"I've only done a few simple things so far." I explained, "If I had done the stuff I do now after Snow woke from the Sleeping Curse I would've gotten a huge headache and need to sleep. Here I pass out as soon as I finish or I just collapse." I stared into Henry's eyes, hoping to find an answer there as tears filled my own. "The night Graham died…I sat on my tree and suddenly fell. I barely managed to stay on before I lost consciousness. And that wasn't even my magic." Henry's eyes widened.

"You lost consciousness when someone died?" I nodded.

"In our realm, I used to get dizzy when someone died but I never just passed out." Tears streamed my cheeks as I choked out, "What's happening to me?" Gretel wrapped her arm across my shoulder and I cried onto hers. I've never been so weak in my entire life and I'm not even at my full strength yet! Blue once told me that when I get older, I would unlock new powers and grow stronger but she didn't know what they were or when they would come. I can't even heal myself! Just then, I heard Re-Ruby slam the door. I knew it was her cause I recognized the slam. It was how Red used to slam the door when Granny frustrated her and she needed to cool off but this was different. This was harder. I looked up and wiped my tears away. Granny looked shocked and Pin-August wore the same expression. "Come on!" I said as I got up, left a 10 dollar bill for our drinks and ran after Re-Ruby while throwing my coat on. Henry, Hansel, Gretel and Gr-Paige followed right behind me. We looked all over for Re-Ruby but couldn't find her. Then, I saw 2 figures walking together. I recognized them immediately. "Emma!" I cried, "Mary!" The 2 turned towards us as we ran up to them. Luckily, I remembered that Snow wasn't Snow but Mary.

"What're you guys doing?" Sn-Mary asked.

"We were at Granny's." Henry explained.

"This late?" Emma asked.

"We just had something to drink." Gretel reassured. Emma gave us a skeptical look but there was a smile playing on her lips.

"Alright. Let's get you kids home." She said. We dropped off the twins first and then Gr-Paige. As we walked away from Henry's house, we passed the bus stop to see Re-Ruby talking with Dr. Whale.

"I'm good thanks." Re-Ruby said as politely as possible. I then noticed her suitcase. She wanted to leave town?! No way! Who knows what could happen?!

"Hey what's going on?" Sn-Mary asked as we stopped.

"Oh nothing." Re-Ruby said, "I just got into a fight with Granny and I'm…leaving town."

"What?" I gasped, "You can't!"

"I have to." Re-Ruby sighed, "It's for the best."

"No it's not." Sn-Mary said, "Come on. The bus out of town never comes and I'm not gonna let you stay out in the cold. You can stay with us and we'll help you find a job." Re-Ruby looked hesitant but gave in and followed us to the apartment. I smiled. It would be a little like old times when I was living with Red only slightly different with the Curse. But I'll take what I can get.

* * *

**I was falling through a dreamless sleep when I suddenly fell into a memory. The first day I lived with Red. The first day without Snow.**

** I woke up early that morning. I never could sleep late on some days. I looked to the left and saw Red lying in her bed, still asleep. Her cloak covered her and she looked peaceful, her dark hair falling beside her as if blown by a silent wind. I smiled a little before turning to the window by my bed and opening it. I sighed. I missed Snow. Just then, I heard a twitter pierce the air. I looked up and smiled as a bird came in. It was Lucy. Here, people use birds to communicate but we use them more often in Briar Rose and everyone there has their own bird. I have 3. They're Lucy, Collin and Julie and they're siblings. Lucy's the oldest and Julie the youngest with Collin in the middle. Lucy was the family messenger but Collin and Julie had no use yet. Lucy landed on my outstretched finger and I whispered,**

** "Hi Lucy. Who's the message from?" Lucy twittered and dropped a note in my hand. "Mother?" I whispered, confused and set Lucy on the windowsill before opening the letter.**

** My Dearest Hope,**

** I have terrible news. Your father has been ill for a long time since you left, practically a week after Leopold died. The doctors have tried everything but he just gets worse and worse. But now he's…gone. I'm so sorry, my flower. We will all miss him. I hope you have Snow with you for comfort and reassurance in this time of mourning. Your father wrote one final letter to you as he lay dying. His last words were: "Protect…our flower…no matter…what." The letter is behind this one. Be strong my flower. Be strong.**

** Love always,**

** Mother.**

** I froze. Father is…dead?**

** "No. He can't be." I whispered clutching my heart as tears began to well in my eyes as I switched the letters and began to read my father's last written words.**

** Hope,**

** I'm dying. I can hardly stay awake but I know I must. So you may know one last thing before I leave this life. I'm always with you no matter where you go. I am always in your heart and I love you. But before I say goodbye, I must tell you one thing. Embrace your dreams, my flower, for they are what make you you. They're something nobody can take away from you. I love you with all my heart and soul, my beautiful Hope, and I regret not being alive when you make the most important steps in your life. I regret not being there when you walk down the aisle and I regret not being able to help you in the years to come. But there is one thing I will never regret: having an amazing daughter like you. You will make an excellent queen one day and I'll never leave you in spirit. Goodbye, my flower.**

** Father.**

** The tears in my eyes fell hard as I read the letter again. **_**Father… **_**I thought, **_**you're truly…dead? **_**The tears fell harsher then before and I knew I had to run to the forest and be alone for a while. I ran and ran and ran, not paying attention to where I was going when I suddenly crashed into someone. I fell backwards and onto the grass.**

** "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" A girl's voice said.**

** "It's okay." I choked out through my tears, my hands covering my face. I didn't look at her.**

** "Hey are you okay?" A boy asked. I nodded.**

** "No you're not." A girl said and sat down next to me on my right and the boy to my left. I knew because I could hear the girl's voice getting closer and felt her sat down while the boy followed a second later. The girl wrapped her arm across my shoulders.**

** "Why do you care?" I whispered, the tears not stopping once. **

** "Because Hansel here reacted the same way when he realized we were lost." The girl explained. I could hear the smile in her voice.**

** "I did not!" The boy, Hansel, cried.**

** "You did now shush!" The girl said, "What's wrong?" I couldn't speak. "Come on." The girl said, "You can trust us." I pulled my hands away and stared at the girl. She had 2 long, light blonde braids and kind brown eyes. Hansel had brown hair and brown eyes that matched the girl's.**

** "Who are you?" I whispered.**

** "I'm Gretel." The girl smiled, "And that's my younger brother Hansel."**

** "Only by a little bit." Hansel grumbled. I looked at Gretel, confused.**

** "We're twins." She explained, "And who are you?"**

** "I'm-" I was cut off by Red yelling,**

** "Hope! Where are you!" I stood up as Red came out from a tree, worried. When she saw me, she relaxed and hugged me tightly. "You're okay." She whispered. She pulled back and stared into my red eyes. "I read the letter." She said and I hugged her tightly as more tears fell. "Shhhh. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."**

** "He's gone Red." I cried, "My father's gone." Red stroked my back as she whispered,**

** "I know sweetie. I know."**

** "You're father died?" Gretel asked. I pulled away from Red and nodded at her. "Our father disappeared." She admitted and then walked over and hugged me. The tears just kept falling and soon Hansel and Red joined our hug.**

* * *

I woke up with tears still on my cheeks. I wiped them away and looked at my calendar. He died today. It's been 29 years since Father died. I wiped my eyes as more tears threatened and quickly threw on a royal blue shirt and a matching flower. Royal blue was Father's favorite color and the color of his eyes. I decided to do my hair today. I braided one side and then the other before connecting them into one long braid down my back and it was only half my hair. I smiled and put on a charm bracelet. The charms were 4 different flowers, each a different color. One was red for Uncle Leopold, another white again for Uncle Leopold, another royal blue for Father and the last was a soft pink, Mother's favorite. I smiled at it sadly before walking out to find Re-Ruby asleep on the couch. With the blanket tossed on her and her highlights hidden, she looked just like Red in my memories. I smiled a little and went over to make pancakes since I was the first one up and it was still early. It's a half day today at school so Henry and I planned on spending it with Emma. Hansel and Gretel were going to try and get their father to the movies and Gr-Paige was gonna spend the day with her 'parents' (we don't have the heart to tell her they aren't her real ones). As I made the pancakes, tears began to fall again and soon I heard Re-Ruby say,

"Hope what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Yeah, right." Re-Ruby said sarcastically. "I can hear your tears hitting the pan and sizzling into steam. Seriously, what's wrong?" I sighed,

"Today's the day my…father died." Re-Ruby stood up and walked towards me. She turned off the stove and turned me towards her.

"I thought you didn't remember your parents." She said. I told her I couldn't remember them once in the diner since she was asking why I was with Emma.

"I…I don't but the lady at the orphanage told me this charm bracelet was found with me along with my necklace when she found me on her porch." I explained, "She also found a note explaining why I was there in the first place. My father died today, my uncle a few weeks from now and my mother just weeks after that."

"Oh Hope." Re-Ruby said and she hugged me and for the first time since I woke up, I truly saw Red break through. "I'm so sorry." Re-Ruby said.

"It's okay." I smiled sadly. What I told her wasn't a lie. This charm bracelet was found with me and the lady at the orphanage told me about the note and even showed me it as proof.

"Here let me finish." Re-Ruby offered and began to finish where I left off on the pancakes. They were finished within minutes.

"Wow Ruby." I said, "You sure have a knack for cooking." Re-Ruby shrugged,

"I've lived with Granny all my life and picked up a few things, I guess." I smiled and had my pancake finished by the time Emma and Sn-Mary came out.

"Gotta go." Emma said as she grabbed a quick breakfast and left without another word.

"Odd." Sn-Mary remarked as she sat down.

"She's working on Kathryn's case remember?" I said. Sn-Mary nodded and began to eat.

* * *

Once school was over, Henry and I met up in the hall. I haven't had a chance to explain why I was wearing the charm bracelet and he never read about it in his book.

"Hey Henry." I smiled as I fell into step beside him. He smiled,

"Hey Hope."

"So do you want to know about the bracelet or not?" I questioned. Henry nodded eagerly. I smiled, "When I was in the orphanage, before I came here, the lady in charge gave me this bracelet one day and a note. She said they were with me when she found me on her porch. The note explained that my father died today, my uncle a few weeks from now and my mother a little bit after that. I never knew what the charms meant but I do now."

"What?" Henry asked curiously.

"They represent those who died in my family." I explained softly, "The royal blue flower is Father, the white and red flowers are Uncle Leopold and the pink flower is Mother." Henry stared at the bracelet and then at me.

"Hope…" He whispered. I smiled sadly,

"Father died of a sickness 29 years ago today." He hugged me tightly and whispered,

"I'm sorry." I smiled,

"It's okay. My family isn't entirely gone. I've got you and Hansel and Gretel for now. All I have to do is wait for the rest." Henry smiled at me and we ran to the police station to find Re-Ruby already there.

"Hey Ruby." Henry smiled, "What're you doing?" Re-Ruby looked up and sighed,

"I don't know. I've got nothing else to do."

"Why don't we help you find a new job?" Henry suggested. Re-Ruby thought about it before shrugging. Henry sat at the computer while I unlocked the drawer he now kept the book in. I opened it to a picture of Red and began to read, careful of the picture.

* * *

_It was morning when Red woke up. She went out to the living room to find Granny still in her chair. _

_ "Did you stay up all night?" Red asked. Granny ignored her and said,_

_ "Go check to see if the wolf harmed the chickens." Red sighed,_

_ "Yes Granny." As Red collected the chickens' eggs, she heard a rustling. She searched around when a girl came out, holding 2 eggs and looking disheveled and scared. Red talked to the girl and convinced her to come with her. The girl first introduced herself as Frosty, then Margaret and settled on Mary. Red and Mary went to the well only to find it was red with blood and the bodies from last night's hunting party were lying on the snow. Mary came with Red and Granny to the town meeting where Granny told her own story with the wolf and how her father and six brothers were killed by it and she herself was hurt. The people didn't listen to Granny and made plans to hunt the wolf again. Later that day, Red and Mary decided to hunt the wolf only to discover the wolf's tracks led to Red's window. The 2 began to suspect Peter and Mary convinced Red to talk to him. So that night, Mary laid in Red's bed with her cloak while Red was with Peter with Mary's cloak. When Granny discovered this, she and Mary raced to Red while Granny told her the whole story. Red was the wolf. By the time they reached Red however, she had changed and killed Peter. Granny shot a silver tipped arrow out of her crossbow at Red and she fell. Quickly, Mary threw the cloak on Red and magic spread, changing her back. When Red stood up, she discovered she was the wolf and killed Peter. The hunting party's cries were heard and Mary and a heartbroken Red ran off, leaving Granny to face the party alone._

* * *

When I finished, I shut the book only to see Emma and Henry staring at me.

"Sorry." I said, "I get lost when I read." I handed Henry the book and he locked it up. He waved bye as he left. "Where's Ruby?" I asked when Re-Ruby ran in.

"Come on." Emma said, grabbing her keys, "We're going to look for David."

"Where is he?" I asked, worry spreading. Despite the fact that he was a jerk to me, he was still Charming deep down.

"The woods." Emma answered and the 2 left without another word. I waited a minute before grabbing my coat and satchel and following, saying,

"I'm not being left behind anymore." I jogged to a tree and climbed as fast as I could. Once I reached the top, I jumped from tree to tree faster than anyone can drive. I found Ch-David lying on a hill. I waited and minutes later, Re-Ruby found him followed by Emma. I smiled. The wolf still lived within her. They woke Ch-David up and got him to the hospital, unaware of my presence. I stayed in the tree for a minute before dropping down. I walked around until I found myself at the Toll Bridge. I smiled sadly as I remembered the first time I came here. Suddenly, I heard,

"Hope!" I turned and my eyes widened as Re-Ruby walked towards me, her phone at her ear. "What are you doing here?" She cried.

"I just wandered off." I said, "I love the forest and ended up finding myself here."

"Well you better leave." Re-Ruby said and I could hear that she was scared, "I'm helping Emma." Suddenly, Re-Ruby saw something and ran over. She put Emma on speaker and I watched as she dug something up only to find a box. Re-Ruby opened it and screamed. I had a hand over my mouth. It was a heart.

* * *

Later, I found myself at the animal shelter with Sn-Mary, Ch-David, Gretel and Hansel. Henry and Gr-Paige couldn't come since their 'parents' wouldn't allow them to. Emma sent me here after Re-Ruby drove me back to town. I was still in shock over the heart and couldn't get a word out. Gretel and Hansel thought it was because of the day it was and part of it was but the other part was the heart. Suddenly, the door opened and Emma walked in.

"Well?" Ch-David asked as he stood up.

"We found a box at the Toll Bridge." Emma said, "There was a human heart inside." Ch-David fell to the ground and I placed a hand over my own heart as tears fell again. Sn-Mary looked shocked. "We found a fingerprint in the box." Emma continued.

"Arrest me!" Ch-David suddenly cried.

"David-" Sn-Mary started but Ch-David cut her off,

"Do it now! Before I hurt someone else!"

"The fingerprint wasn't yours David." Emma said. Ch-David looked confused. "It was Mary Margaret's." Emma finished. Ch-David looked at Sn-Mary and I realized something then and there:

I can never think of Snow as Mary ever again.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I started this last night and now I finished it. Again this was one of my favorite episodes and I hope I did it right. There you have a little more of a vulnerable Hope and how she met Hansel and Gretel! And for those of you who like the Mad Hatter, Grace is coming soon! And here's more good news! I don't have to sit close to the computer anymore since our old keyboard and our mouse work now! Woo hoo! Okay, once again thanks to Debbie93 and Firetiger for your awesome reviews and to every reader! Next is when we see what happened to Hope during Heart of Darkness and if you're curious about Hope's parents, well that comes in the sequel Faith. I'll give you a hint though. The fairy tale is not a Disney movie and Hope's mother couldn't sleep. Start guessing and please review! Wish me luck with updating (since I seem to have a procrastinating problem lately) Later!**


	16. Chapter 16:Heart of Hope

** I'm back! Okay sorry about the wait but I am in AP and accelerated classes now so that means summer homework. Also, I have a new story out. (I know why do I screw myself like this?) If you like crossovers, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 7 then check it out. On to other things. Thanks to call me Em for their review! (And yes call me Em, that scene came from a deleted scene. I just felt it fit to have it in.) Also thanks to Purplebatman22, .X and anitarose for favoring and following! Now before I start the story, I just want to let you guys know that this story (and the future continuations) now has a theme. It's Lights by Ellie Goulding. It's really good and I think it captures this story very well. I really hope you guys think so too. Anyways, on to Storybrooke! P.S. This is another episode I missed so hope I do it right!**

* * *

Everyone was staring at Snow except for me. I was staring at Emma.

"No way." I said, "There's no way she'd ever murder someone!"

"I know." Emma said, "But, for the time being, I'm afraid I have to take you in." Snow's eyes were wide as she followed Emma. I noticed her eyes never left Ch-David. As soon as they were gone, Ch-David cleared his throat.

"You should get home." He told Gretel and Hansel. "I'm sure your parents are worried." The twins nodded. Hansel hugged me first followed by Gretel.

"She's innocent." Gretel whispered, "Don't worry. She'll be out in no time." I nodded and resisted the urge to cry even though the tears were forming fast. I won't cry! I had vowed that after Mother's death and I never shed a tear since. I have to be strong but it's so hard.

"Hope…" Ch-David said. I looked up to see him staring down at me with worry in his bright blue eyes. And yet, I saw something else. I saw Charming looking down at me just like he did when I finished reading the note from a servant from Briar Rose informing me of Mother's death and Mother's final note to me. I shook off the memory as Ch-David said, "Why don't I take you home?"

"No." I protested, "I'll be fine." I grabbed my jacket and took off without another word. If Ch-David had driven me back to the apartment I would've cracked, big time. Too much is happening. Abigail's gone, Snow's been arrested and I have a feeling that the entire town will be hating Snow soon enough. I can't take that again. Nobody's ever hated Snow, besides Regina that is. I ran to the apartment, using the training I received from Red during the war to boost my speed. I ran straight to my tree and climbed it faster than most people can say my name. I jumped on my bed and flipped on the light. I sat there cradling myself until I finally had the guts to dig through my satchel. I poured everything on my bed. My diary, my knife, my pictures, everything. I picked up the picture of Snow and frowned at it. I drew this during the time when Snow was missing and, as I later learned, the time Snow drank the potion and almost killed Regina. I shook off the memory. It was the one time Snow turned against me and I refused to remember it. I sighed and opened my diary. Despite being magic, it never used any of my energy. Not even here. It's strange but I'm glad. The pages fluttered and flipped until they landed on a page. I read it and regretted it soon after.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Today has been awful. I went to see the imp 'Stilskin again and finally got a map to find Snow. Weirdly, there was no price. Something went wrong with Belle and I only know this for when I walked in, 'Stilskin was smashing tea cups. Except one. When he reached it, he stopped and walked away. The cup had a chip in it. Seconds later, I heard Belle calling 'Stilskin a coward and she left, crying. 'Stilskin came out and gave me the map then, without a price. I set off on Ginger immediately, following the map when I reached a strange sight. Charming chained to a tree._

I stopped reading. I couldn't read any more. Tears fell from my cheeks as I laid down and tried to sleep.

* * *

**I rode through the forest, the wind blowing through my hair but I didn't pay attention. My eyes were focused on a map in my hands. They never left it until I heard a man grunting and groaning. I stopped and looked up only to find Charming chained to a tree.**

** "Charming!" I shouted as I threw myself off Ginger. Charming looked up and relief filled his bright blue eyes.**

** "Hope." He whispered as I began to unchain him, "You're safe."**

** "Who did this to you?" I demanded when I noticed his shivering. I ran back to Ginger and grabbed the blanket I kept in a pouch on her hip. I threw it across Charming's shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped shivering.**

** "It was…Snow." Charming answered. I gasped and walked away from him.**

** "No." I whispered, "She didn't."**

** "She did." Charming said sadly, not meeting my eyes, "She drank a potion." My eyes widened even more.**

** "The potion." I whispered and then ran to Ginger, shouting, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I jumped on Ginger and held out a hand to Charming. He took it and jumped on behind me. "What's she doing?" I cried as I followed the map.**

** "Killing the Queen." Charming answered. I clicked my tongue once and Ginger took off as fast as possible. We reached Snow the next day just as she pulled her arrow back.**

** "We're too late." I whispered when Charming jumped off Ginger, ran forward and jumped in front of Snow's arrow. It hit him right in the shoulder. "Charming!" I shouted and ran up to him. I knelt beside him and began to help him up when Snow cried,**

** "What do you think you're doing?!" She didn't notice me as I propped Charming up against a tree and finally looked at her.**

** "Snow…" I whispered. Her eyes flashed towards me before focusing on Charming again.**

** "Well, you said you appreciate actions more than words." Charming grimaced, "Now you're gonna get both. I love you Snow."**

** "But I don't love you!" Snow cried, "I don't even remember you!"**

** "Well that's too bad!" Charming countered, "Because I would rather die than see you fill your heart with darkness." He grimaced again.**

** "You would die for me?" Snow asked, astonished.**

** "Does it look like he's making this up?" I cried and pointed to Charming's shoulder. He grimaced again and looked away. "It'll be okay." I whispered, "It'll be okay." Then, I saw a hand on his arm. We turned and saw Snow leaning in. I backed away and watched as they kissed. I held my breath. **_**Is it really true love? **_**I thought. Snow opened her eyes and pulled away. I saw a smile on her face as Charming opened his.**

** "Charming." She smiled.**

** "Yes I'm here." He smiled. I walked over and hugged Snow tightly.**

** "You're back." I whispered, "You're really back." Snow smiled and hugged me tightly, tears streaming all three of our cheeks. "Father's dead." I whispered. Snow's hands tightened around me when Charming said,**

** "Oh no. It's King George's men." Snow hurriedly put my hood up and held me tighter. Suddenly, we were ripped from Charming.**

** "No!" I shouted as I reached for him.**

** "James!" Snow cried. She tried to get to him where the knights pinned him against a tree, pulling the arrow from his shoulder. Then, a knight punched Snow.**

** "Snow!" I shouted and knelt beside my cousin as a knight grabbed my arm roughly.**

** "No!" Charming shouted as Snow tried to free me.**

** "Stop." A knight commanded, "We have who we want. Leave them." The knight threw me to the snow and helped push Charming into a cage.**

** "James!" Snow shouted as she helped me up and we watched him once again leave us, this time against his will.**

** "Snow! Hope!" Charming shouted. Then, I remembered something.**

** "Snow," I whispered, "the promise." Snow nodded and shouted,**

** "I will find you!" Then, she quietly added, "I will always find you."**

* * *

I sat up in bed with a start. That was one of my least favorite memories only because Snow was almost lost, Charming was lost and I felt utterly helpless. I sighed when my phone rang. I looked at the number. It was the school.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ms. Brian?" a lady asked.

"Yes it's me." I answered, recognizing the voice as a secretary at the school. "Is something wrong?"

"Due to Ms. Blanchard's absence, you are now the substitute for her class."

"What?" I cried, "I'm only 13 there's gotta be a mistake!"

"No mistake. Ms. Blanchard specifically said you. Good day." And with that, the line went dead. I stared at it for a moment in shock. Me? A teacher? I know I'm supposed to be 42 but come on! I'm stuck as a 14 year old cursed to not exist for 15 years and then be reborn as an _infant _and grow up to be 13 again? Why Snow? Why? I sighed and threw on a silver shirt, jeans, my jean jacket and a daisy in my free falling hair. I smiled at my reflection. Mother always said daisies wore a dress of silver and had a heart of gold. She had even called me one once when I wore a silver ball gown at my 12th birthday. My last birthday with them and a month until Uncle Leopold's death. I smiled sadly and grabbed an orange before heading out the door with my satchel and my dark blue coat and white gloves on. I never trusted apples after Regina gave Snow the poison one. I shook off the memory and walked quickly to the school. I ran up the steps, unaware of Henry, Hansel, Gretel and Gr-Paige following me. I unlocked the room and began to search for Snow's lesson.

"Hope?" Henry suddenly said. I jumped up in surprise to find my four friends at the open door. "What're you doing?" Henry asked. I motioned them in and locked the door behind them.

"Snow was arrested last night and I'm the substitute teacher apparently." I explained.

"But you're 13!" Gr-Paige cried.

"Physically." I said, "Technically, I'm 42 and it was all Snow's urging."

"42?!" Gr-Paige cried. I sighed and stared her straight in the eyes and said,

"Paige everyone in this town, except Emma and Henry, lost 28 years of their lives. You are technically 38." Gr-Paige's eyes bugged out of her head as I finally found the lesson.

"She really needs to organize better." I muttered as I wrote the lesson on the board when I noticed something strange. It was the same lesson from a few months ago. "Everything repeats over time." I whispered.

* * *

At the end of the day, I found myself at Granny's with Henry. The others had gone home a while ago and now it was just me and him. We were strategizing on how to get Snow out of jail and fast. I sighed,

"This isn't helping." Henry nodded. He had been drawing so we wouldn't look suspicious. We both ordered hot chocolate from Re-Ruby as well. Just then, Pin-August came up and sat beside Henry. "What're you doing here?" I demanded. He may be 35 but I will not allow him to get involved. Unfortunately, he had just that in mind.

"What're you drawing?" He asked Henry.

"Nothing." Henry answered. It was a lie. He was drawing our family.

"You thinking about Mary Margaret's arrest?" He asked.

"Yeah." Henry admitted.

"What do you know?" I asked Pin-August. Of course, I knew what he knew or at least a part of it. He just smiled.

"Those stories of yours just might be true." He hinted. Henry's head snapped up and his eyes met Pin-August's.

"You believe me?" He asked. Pin-August smiled and said,

"Look in your book. The answers lie there." Then, he got up without another word. I groaned. _He really has to stop being so cryptic! _I thought.

"Henry," I said, realizing something, "why weren't you at school earlier?" Henry's face reddened.

"You noticed?" I laughed and leant down close to his ear and whispered,

"Of course I did. You're my cousin." Henry grinned. "So where were you?" I asked.

"I was at your apartment."

"Why?"

"I was telling Emma that Regina framed Mary Margaret. She didn't believe me but she found a knife."

"A knife?" I asked in disbelief. Henry nodded,

"A hunting knife."

"Graham's knife…" I whispered. Henry nodded and it seemed as if he had an idea.

"Come with me!" He said as he threw money on the counter, grabbed his bag and ran out the door. I followed behind as he ran to his house. When we arrived, Henry whispered, "Wait here." I waited and minutes later, Henry returned with keys.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Keys from Regina's office." Henry explained, "I think she used them to break in and steal Mary Margaret's jewelry box and hide the knife."

"Are you positive?" I asked. Henry nodded and we took off at top speed towards the apartment when we ran into Emma.

"Where're you kids running off to so fast?" She asked.

"Here." Henry said, "These keys are from Regina's office."

"Why do you have them?" Emma asked.

"They might explain how she got Ms. Blanchard's jewelry box and hid the knife." Henry insisted, "Try them. I gotta go or she'll be suspicious." He ran off with a wave. Emma looked from the keys in her hand to me.

"What?" I asked, "It's not like we have anything to lose so what could it hurt to try?" Emma sighed and we made our way to the apartment. She put a key in the lock and it turned, unlocking the door. My eyes widened as did Emma's. "They work." I stated. Emma nodded and we went inside.

"It's late. You should go to sleep." Emma stated. I nodded and went straight to bed, knowing it was useless to argue with Emma right now. I sighed as I laid down and closed my eyes, wondering how Snow was doing.

* * *

That night, I just fell through darkness, not even seeing my friends. Just darkness. I woke up and quickly got dressed in a violet shirt with a violet in my hair, which I left except for a small braid near my face. I found a note from Emma saying she left to give Snow breakfast. I quickly ate my own when I realized. Snow always plans the lessons the night before. I grabbed my jean jacket, coat, satchel, a pad of paper and a pencil and ran towards the police station as fast as I could. I got there fast and said,

"Morning Mary. I-" But then I noticed something. Snow's cot was empty.

* * *

**That's the chapter. Again sorry for the long wait but I have marching band and homework for my classes so I had a very good excuse. Also, I'm leaving for vacation soon so this could be the last update for a couple weeks. Sorry but it's the last big one I'll be able to have because of high school. Anyway, check out my other stories and drop a review. Thanks again to all readers, followers, favors and most of all reviewers! You guys are so nice. Thanks again. Later.**


End file.
